


Only Two

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Birthday Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Loss of Virginity, Manga Spoilers, Poverty, Rough Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spoilers, Taboo, Time Skips, Titans, at least in California it's considered underage, author swears up and down that she is not into incest, author will pray for her mortal soul, don't read if you are disgusted by incest, i for one am disgusted with myself for even typing this story, pray for me y'all, sin - Freeform, so much sin, territorial levi, this story just would not leave her brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his little sister (y/n) were on death's door when Kenny Ackerman came and saved them. Kenny's abandonment only proves to the siblings that they only have each other to trust and love. The two must be strong to survive the tough environment of the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry Child

The growling in your stomach amplified as the pain grew more intense. You bit down on your chapped lips to prevent yourself from whimpering; choosing to cling tighter to the thin, bony arm of your brother. You were so hungry, but you knew your pain was nothing compared to Levi’s. Any food you managed to scrounge up (including giant bugs scurrying around) he gave to you. It had been a few days since your mother died. She still lay in her bed, her face growing skeletal, like your own, due to slow decay. She had gotten sick from one of her customers. Levi did his best to shield you from the gruesome sight of her deceased body. But both of you were growing so frail and thin. His cloudy eyes were now dark and sunk into his face, twiggy legs sticking out of an oversized shirt. Such delicate arms encircled you, holding onto you like you were his anchor to life. Every time he felt your body go limp he’d panic, thinking you were dead too.  
“Stay with me (y/n). . .” His voice would croak in a monotonous tone. “Please. . . Don’t leave me too. . .”

And then came the day when a towering man came into your dirty, filth ridden shack. A man with a menacing face who didn’t even register the two starving children huddled together.  
“Ya seem to have lost a lot of weight, Kuchel.” He addresses your dead mom. There was a softness in his voice. You caught yourself wondering what his connection was with her. He called her ‘Kuchel’. All the other men that had visited her called her ‘Olympia’.  
“She’s dead.” Your older brother’s voice is barely above a whisper.  
The man sends you two a sideways glance, finally taking in your presence. “And you two? Are you alive?”  
You had no strength to even reply. Only sinking further into your brother’s chest. It appeared neither did Levi for he stayed silent.  
He seemed to grow short from the lack of a reply. “Whoa, gimme a break. Ya understand me, right? What’s your name?”  
“Levi. . . Just Levi.”  
“And the girl? Or is she dead too?”  
“(y/n).” Levi spoke for you.  
Slumping against the wall, the stranger slides down until he is sitting on the ground. “I see. . . Kuchel. Guess you’re right. . . It’s not even worth telling me your name. I’m Kenny. Just Kenny. I. . . knew Kuchel. Nice to meet you.”  
Finally he had a name. Kenny. He took in both you and Levi and gave you food. Better yet, once both of you were strong again, he taught you how to fight. How to grip a knife, how to swing a knife; everything to ensure you made it in the Underground. Even if Kenny had saved you and taken you into his home, you could never bring yourself to call him dad- it seemed neither could Levi. He didn’t act like a dad. Not that you knew what a dad acted like.

You were three years younger than Levi and always tottered after him like a little duck in the Underground. He didn’t seem to mind though. He preferred you stick close to him, it was dangerous otherwise. The years of malnutrition had stunted both of your growth. You in particular were very tiny, shorter than the other children you saw running around in the streets. Due to your size you were always a major target of thieves or anyone who just wanted to mess with you. Lucky for you though your older brother had a perpetual glare that seemed to turn people into stone. If they didn’t heed his glare, he’d teach them a lesson not to mess with you. Not his (y/n). When push came to shove you would pull out your little knife to defend yourself. A few months after Kenny had taken you in, a man had grabbed you and was going to walk away with you until you stabbed him in his eye.

One day while Levi was in a fight with a man, drawing a crowd, you spotted Kenny. He watched Levi as he stomped on the man’s face and finally threaten him with the blade of his knife. As Levi’s victim passed out, Kenny left. Never returning again.

“We don’t need him (y/n).” Levi shrugged and sliced a piece of bread for you.  
“But why do you think he left?” That’s what bothered you the most. Kenny was always the cold and distant type. But why all of sudden did he just up and leave you two?  
“Who cares.” His gray eyes soften when your own drop down to stare solemnly at your food. “We’ll be fine. Just the two of us.”  
You hesitantly hold out your small pinky toward him. There’s the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as he intertwines his pinky with your’s. 

 

And it would always be the two of you.

 

 

Levi proved to be exceptionally strong and fast; people grew to fear him in the Underground even at the mention of his name. Being younger, you were always behind in training, not quite as strong or quick like your brother- yet. It took two years before you were anywhere near Levi’s calabre. He always preferred you didn’t get your hands dirty with fighting. You found your own way to support you and Levi; being small did have it’s advantages that allowed you to duck near stalls where no one would see you and steal food and even, if you felt lucky, steal someone’s wallet. Your hands were fast as lightning. Eventually you proved to be capable of protecting yourself. Even so, Levi made sure to never leave you alone for too long and keep an eye on you. There were times when he’d be gone most of the night, those were the days you felt most vulnerable. Sure you could take down anyone who was stupid enough to break into your small living quarters, but Levi had always been your security blanket. You always felt the safest when Levi was beside you. Ever since you were little you had always shared a bed with him. He was your cuddle buddy. So you’d force yourself to stay up all night, knife ready in hand.  
“Tch. What’re you doing? Don’t tell me you’ve been awake this entire time.” He scowls at you and puts down his burlap sack.  
You rub at your stinging eyes. “I was waiting for you to come home.” You mumble and finally allow your hand to relax and put down your knife.  
His hand pushes down on your face and forces you to lay on the bed. “It’s almost morning. You can’t keep doing this. You need your sleep. Otherwise you’re gonna look like one of those hags down the street that sell themselves. Do you want that?”  
“No. . .” You pull up the blankets to your chin and put on your best puppy eyes.  
Levi’s eye twitches, trying to stay firm with you. Defeated he lets out a sigh and kicks off his shoes. “Scoot over. I’m tired.” You move enough that he can slip in under the covers and then wrap yourself around him. Levi groans. “You’re too small to keep being the big spoon (y/n).”  
Nuzzling your face between his shoulder blades you giggle “Shut up brat.”  
“You’re gonna get it when I wake up.” He warns you before falling asleep.  
“I love you too Levi.” You smile and place a small kiss on his shoulder.


	2. Kiss Like a Lover

(Age 12)

You’re feet viciously beat hard against the ground as you run, angry shouts from behind you ensue and you readjust the bag in your arms with a wicked grin. You had managed to get yourself up to the subterranean level and steal some delicious food. The smell practically sang your name. The shop owner had no chance in hell in catching you. You were far too fast and traipsed through the street with ease; just like Levi had taught you.

“My, what did the little Ackerman steal today?” A woman leans on her doorless frame. Her long hair lay perfectly on her shoulders and as she leaned forward you caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Her smile is playful, endearing even.

“Lots of good stuff! Levi and I will feast tonight!” You smile brightly and put your hand into the bag; pulling out an orange and offering it to the lady. “Here.”

Her smile broadens and she pats your head, taking the orange. “You really should stay far away from these parts. If the boss sees such a pretty girl like you he might just take you and put you to work.”

Your smile faltered. Work. You knew what that meant. Surely no one would want you though right? You weren’t pretty. At least not like Lady was. There was no threat of. . . that. Not for you at least.

“Run along now Little Ackerman. Before your brother scolds me for talking to you.” Lady is already peeling her orange and turning back into her shack.

You hold your bag of goodies tighter to your chest. Warily looking around before you start down the street. There was always that sense of impending danger that tingled your spine and made you practically run back home.

“Levi! I’m home.” You call out and put your bag on the table. There really wasn’t a reason to call out to him since he was already sitting on the bed, wiping his knife until it shined in the sunlight. His gray eyes look at you then hover to the bag on the table. “Come see what I got. Lots of stuff today.”

Levi goes to your side and peers into the bag. “No kidding.”

“We’ll have to make sure to make it last as long as possible.” You take out the different items you had stolen, yet your brain is somewhere else. Remembering what Lady had told you. You start to wonder if she was your age when she became a prostitute. It made you sad to think that. She was far too beautiful for a place like the Underground. You knew there were many girls who resorted to selling their bodies for money. Perhaps you were lucky enough because you had a brother like Levi.

A finger is poking at your forehead. “Oi, what’s with that face?”

“Huh?” Blinking you’re unaware that you had just been staring at the bag the entire time.

He crosses his arms. “Your face. You looked like a damn goldfish.”

“Did I? Hmm.” You shrug your shoulders and hold an apple in your hands. You really couldn’t talk to Levi about these things. You got the sense that it made him feel uncomfortable when you talked about the prostitutes. He didn’t like you going anywhere near their district. Gathering up your courage you ask him“Levi. . . Do you think i’m pretty?”

Levi’s dark eyebrow quirks up yet his eyes still have that same uncaring glower. He puts down his own apple. “Where did that come from (y/n)?”

You shrink away from his gaze. “Well. . . I. . . I was talking to Lady-”

“Damnit (y/n). I told you to stay away from there.” Levi growls.

“I know! But I just happened to go through it on the way back. . . And she told me that I shouldn’t be there because I was pretty and her boss might put me to work.”

“Over my fucking dead body. I should skin that fat bastard right now. If he ever touches you (y/n)-”

“Levi! Relax. She was just warning me. But I don’t think there’s any need to worry because I’m not pretty. Only pretty girls bring in the money for them.” You murmur and bring yourself to look away.

“(y/n). Look at me.” You could see his feet moving toward you. But you couldn’t face his intense eyes. He would see all the insecurities you held within you. Levi huffed and you felt him cup your face with his hands. “Please.”

Well. . . Since he asked so nicely. . .

Your (e/c) irises meet his. Not expecting his face to be so close to your’s. A blush involuntarily heats up your face. Nose nudging against yours as he softly brushes his lips against you. Levi was never one for showing affections. You always had to settle with him just holding your hand. This was something entirely new. Nothing you’d expect from your rough brother. His kiss was incredibly gentle and. . . loving. When he pulls away he places another small kiss on your nose.

“Now hurry up and make dinner.” Levi grunts.

D-did he answer my question?

*

(A few days later)

That brief kiss had sparked something in you. You weren’t quite sure what it was. Now you caught yourself staring at his lips. You desperately wanted him to kiss you again. Maybe it was because you craved any sort of loving attention from him. You knew he loved you, but it would’ve been nice if he should it every once in awhile. He tolerated holding your hand.

Your lips still tingled.

“Okay. I’m going.” Levi nudges you on his way out.

“O-Okay. Be careful!”

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t wait up for me.”

“I won’t.”

“(y/n).”

“I promise I won’t!” You cross your fingers in front of him.

“The other one.” He didn’t seem convinced. You sigh and show him the fingers you hid behind your back. Levi shakes his head and leaves.

You watch him walk down the street until he’s out of sight. How you wanted to wait up for him, to greet him when he came home. But you promised. You went about the rest of the night and finally went to bed.

Waking up to the dim early morning light that managed to get through to the Underground, your heart sped up when you found the other side of the bed empty; no sign of anyone having slept on it. You sit up and look around.

He never came home.

You couldn’t help the immediate panic that surged through you. Leaping out of bed you got dressed, grabbed your knife and headed out to the streets.

“Lady! Have you seen my brother!” Your voice rings with anxiety making her turn away from the male right in front of her.

“Little Ackerman, what’s wrong?” Her brows furrow. “Please calm down.”

“Levi never came home last night!” Your voice shakes. The man behind her eyes you up and down making your skin crawl. Lady looks over her shoulder at him and scowls; she tells him to wait inside.

Lady touches your shoulder gently and ushers you out of ear shot. “Now Little Ackerman, I’m sure your brother is fine. He’s like a blasted cockroach.”

“But he could be in trouble.” sputtering out quickly and holding onto her sleeve. It struck her heart at how frightened your eyes were. How they shined with desperation. “He always comes home. He would never leave me alone all night. He told me he’d be right back.”

She sighs “Look, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen him. I really think you should just go back home and wait for him.” Lady caresses your cheek and gazes at you with serene blue eyes. “He’ll be back. There are a lot of men in the Underground who would gladly leave a sibling behind or think them a burden and abandon them. But not Levi. He loves you too much. You’re his precious sister. Have faith in him. He will return no worse for wear. He’s a tough brat, I’ll give him that.” Lady adds the last part with a smile.

Of course you had faith in Levi. And you knew he loved you more than anything. That is why it was painful to obey Lady and turn back around. You were barely out of the Red District when you heard a low voice call to you. Alarm bells rang in your head and made your fingers clench around the handle of your knife. You’d seen the man before- Lady’s boss. For someone who lived in an impoverished area he sure was fat with a belly that hung over the waistband to his pants. Face round and oily with a few teeth missing in his creepy grin he advances closer to you.

“I’ve seen you around here before. A pretty face like your’s I could never forget.” Massive paws for hands come out of his pockets and place themselves on his protruding waist. There were gold rings that strangled his fat fingers. Gold rings that would probably pay a pretty penny if you sold them.

You quickly put your attention back on him. Not saying anything and not revealing how scared you were to be in the presence of a man who took women and girls off the street and sell them to any man for the proper price.

“You come by to visit Rhea, don’t you?” He’s a few inches from you. “Why don’t you come with me? You’d be able to see her every day.”

He made an attempt to grab you before spotting the gleam of your silver blade as you swiftly pull it into view. Giving him a hard glare. “No thank you. Be on your way and leave.”

He laughs at you revealing rotting teeth and a horrid stench that emitted from his mouth. “Such a tough little bird you think you are!” More forcefully, he grabs at your arm only to reel back at the sting of your knife slicing at his forearm. His eyes grew, emblazoned with fury with his mouth turning into an ugly scowl as he lunged for you. You easily dodged him sending a kick to his back that had him eating dirt on the ground. You took the opportunity to run.

“Don’t let that blasted cunt get away!” You heard him roar. Soon you found yourself followed by several men.

You tumbled to the ground when one of them grabbed your leg. Heart leaping violently in your chest as one after another they made sure to pin you down, they all smiled at your squirming form. Boss finally came into view. Victory on his face. He grabs the fabric of your shirt and rips it, revealing your chest. You started to scream and thrash when he placed a clammy hand right on your flesh. When he slapped you you spit right on his face and managed to get a leg free and kick him in the protruding lump on his crotch. He keeled over easily and cried. The other men loomed over you. You couldn’t hear anything. The thundering in your ears was overwhelming; realizing that it was the sound of your own frantic heart.

_I need to. . ._

_I need to. . ._

_FIGHT_

Your vision was consumed with red, blinding you.

_FIGHT_

It felt like you had stopped breathing. Something else entirely took over you. You heard screams over your heart beat. Horrid, distorted howls that couldn’t possibly belong to a human. Then you heard Levi’s voice. It was full of wrath, like a god. There were more screams. Finally there was silence.

“(y/n).”

The curtain of crimson slowly lifted to reveal your brother, face splattered with blood as he held your shoulders. You looked down at your bare chest that was also smeared with red. Your gaze trailed to your hands that held onto a splintered handle. The blade that followed was completely dyed scarlet. Your breathing was even, unsettling steady as you looked around you at the bloodbath before you. Dismembered limbs and bodies that were face down in their own blood littered here and there. Levi’s voice is muffled as you continue to look around.

“Did. . . Did I do this?”

Levi follows your gaze. “Most of it. I finished off the rest of them.” He turns back to you.

“I don’t remember anything. . . They tore my shirt and then. . . It’s all blank.” You murmur.

Arms wrap around you and easily lift you up in a princess style hold. Your ear is close to Levi’s chest and you can hear the soothing beat of his heart. You close your eyes and nuzzle your face into his shirt.

With patience you never knew he possessed, Levi took a wet cloth and cleaned you up, making you discard your blood stained garments. He wrapped you up in a thin blanket and sat you down on the bed. You stared at his back as he moved around your small home. He hadn’t said anything on the walk back or as he cleaned you. You wanted to ask him why he never came home last night and how he found you. But your eyelids drooped, exhaustion setting in.

Before you fell asleep he heard him whisper “I’m sorry.”

In the middle of the night you woke up next to Levi. His eyes were closed and his features softened with sleep. You admired his handsome face, yet somehow even in sleep he still possessed his scowl. Lovingly gazing at his face from his beautifully sculpted nose down to his enticing lips. You dared to kiss the corner of his mouth, testing how deep a sleep he was in. Levi twitched slightly and you held your breath until he relaxed. Moving in closer your blanket slipped away from your chest, letting the cool air wash over your still budding breasts. You halt your kiss and look down at your body. Although your skin was clean of any stain you still saw where the blood had just been. Holding your bottom lip hostage between your teeth you turn away from Levi and pull the blanket back over you. What had happened today. . . You’d seen Levi go into rages before where no one was able to stop him. He became all powerful. He had never blanked out like you had though. Levi was always in control of himself. It scared you; what you had become.

*

Despite how tired you were you forced yourself up before Levi. While he continued to sleep you got dressed and made something small for breakfast. It didn’t take long for the smell of the food to rouse your brother from sleep. Languidly his head lifts, his dark hair fluffed out from sleep. A groan emits from him as he lazily turns to look at you.

You smile at him. “Good morning.” Holding up the small skillet so he could see what you were making. Nothing to complex; cut potatoes and eggs. But he doesn’t look away from you. Unnerving you, you turn back to the wood stove. The springs of your bed creak when Levi gets up. Quiet as he walked behind, your spine tingled from his presence. There was a lot to talk about and you desperately wanted to find out why he hadn’t come home but you knew you were in for an ear full yourself for going out to the Red District.

“(y/n)”

_Oh no. Here it goes._ You turn around and bite your lip, trying to keep calm. Levi’s stoic face seems to be even more harsh and cold. You catch him lift his hand and flinch out of instinct. The flick to the face you were expecting never comes. Instead you find his hand soothingly pet your head.

Pure confusion you squeak “What’re you doing?”

A smirk threatens to pull at the corners of his lips from your expression. “Don’t fucking scare me like that again brat.”

“You’re one to talk.” You pout and swat his hand away. “Where were you? You never came home.”

His frown settles back. “I was. . . held up.”

“Held up?” scowling you pull him closer to you. “What the hell does that mean? Seriously, you’re just gonna leave off with that? You owe me more than that Levi! For gods sake you scared me! I went out looking for you because I was so worried about you.” Fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt you refuse to let him escape. You were so angry! And yet the way he seemed to dodge the issue made your heart break. The two of you only had each other. . . 

“Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” You hiss, embarrassed that you actually were crying. “Even if I am it’s your fault!”

He sighs “I’m sorry.”

“You could sound a little bit more genuine with your apology.”

“(y/n)” he takes a hold of your hand and rubs his thumb over your knuckles “things got complicated. I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise. I’m sorry.”

“You’re an ass.” sniffling you pull your hand away from him and use it to rub at your eyes.

“I know.”

“I hate you.”

You weren’t expecting a gentle smile as his reply. He grabs your arm and pulls you into his chest despite your protests and the slaps you dealt him. If anyone else had done this, Levi would’ve killed them. But not you. He tolerated your abuse as you choked out tiny sobs.

“No you don’t.” Levi whispers against your (h/c) hair. You feel the muscles in his arms as he tightens his embrace on you. With a grumble you return his hug and nuzzle your face into his chest.

“You got me there jerk.” You look up at him with a ghost of a smile. “You owe me for being such a jerk.”

An eyebrow perks up. “Oh? What do you want?”

You try to ignore the rapid beating in your chest and the blush that flares up on your face. Fingers grasping tightly into his shirt. “Ah. . .” The words were stuck in your throat. Taking a deep breath you gathered your courage. “A kiss.”

“A kiss.” He murmurs back.

Pointing to your mouth you look away from him. “Here.”

There’s silence again and you’re practically dying inside. With every labored breath you took your body quivered under the intense gaze of Levi.

“Brat.” Levi whispers before claiming your lips. There was a definite static trill that exploded through your cells at the warm contact that his lips provided. Your eyes fluttered closed as you let yourself get lost in his kiss. You sensed him slowly draw away, losing contact with his lips you try not to pout. He’s covering his mouth with his hand in an embarrassed manner, averting eye contact with you. Vaguely seeing his pale cheeks tinted with a rosy blush. You felt giddy seeing him like this, a side you had never seen of Levi. Cold metallic eyes look at your silly grin and he scowls.

“Quit staring at me like that, brat.” Levi grumbles and starts eating his breakfast.

How could you comply to that demand? You felt light and alive. You loved him so much. You wanted to kiss him again, be greedy and keep all his kisses to yourself.


	3. Is This Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I'm so happy people actually like this story! Thank you everyone for the kudos and lovely comments c:

“Levi. . . Do you remember our mom?” You whisper one night and turn on your side to see his jaw clench and muscles stiffen. “I can’t remember what it was like to even have a mom or what she even looked like.”

He stays silent for a while then with a hoarse voice he says “You were too young to remember.”

“Did she love us?”

He turns on his side away from you, your interrogation ending there. You pull the blankets up to your chin and curl up. Even some children in the Underground had moms. You’d watch them with envy. You didn’t even remember your own mom. Levi would never tell you anything. Rolling around restlessly in bed and occasionally bumping into your brother, he growls in irritation and flips over; pinning you down by your wrists. You gasp and stare wide eyed at him hovering over you.

“Stay still.” Levi glares at you. Steely eyes making your spine shiver.

“O-Okay.” You squeak out. Unable to prevent your eyes from lingering down to his lips. He notices your immodest gawking and flicks your forehead. “Ow!”

He turns back on his side away from you with a grumble. Levi hadn’t kissed you again. Things were back to normal as usual, although you had noticed a subtle change in him. Snuggling underneath your blanket you close your eyes and fall back to sleep.

*

Knife tightly held in hand you grunt and drive it into the man’s throat. His hold on you slackened to where you could free yourself. A sick gurgling sound bubbled from his mouth, blood dribbling down his chin. You swing around and deal out a kick to his stomach that sent him tumbling down. Breathing ragged you make sure your attacker is down for the count with another swift stab. Once satisfied you gently place your hand on your side where he had shot you. You bite down on your lip and try not to cry. Warm blood rushed out from the wound when you pressed down on the surrounding skin. Tears pricked at your eyes. You cast the lowlife one last look before taking his gun and stagger away. You always encountered people like him who wanted one thing or another from you; or to merely mess with a short girl who they thought couldn’t defend herself. You always proved them wrong no matter how big they are. This time however you weren’t expecting the gun.

The walk back home was excruciating as you stumbled around inside your shack. Your side ached with a stinging pain. You practically ripped your top off to better assess your wound. Preparing yourself, you closed your eyes and drenched the wound in alcohol. Sting turning into a hellish burn you let out a cry.

“MOTHER FUCK!” Banging your fist repeatedly on the table your teeth bite down hard on your bottom lip. Making sure your hand is steady you take a deep breath and grab a pair of tweezers, angling it at the bullet wound. “This is going to hurt even more. . .”

Your agony filled screams could be heard all the way down the street, falling onto Levi’s ears he rushes toward the sound without any haste. He finds you shirtless, your side a bloody mess as your pulling something out from the wound.

Once you manage to get the bullet out your breathing is heavy. Putting the metal aside your hand goes for your needle and thread next.

“What the hell happened?”

“Oh. H-Hey Levi.” You breathe out. “S-Some. . . th-thug shot me.”

“Give me that.” he snatches the threaded needle from your hand. “You’d probably end up fucking it up even more.”

“Rude.” You watch as his skilled hands set to work on stitching up the small wound. His hard gray eyes half lidded with concentration. Long dark lashes slightly touching his pale cheek. You didn’t even feel the pain anymore. It was getting worse. You’d catch yourself admiring him at the most inopportune times and getting lost. Especially when the two of you would venture out in hopes of finding something to eat. When he had to defend both of you, you were in awe at how powerful he was and how his muscles would become exposed under his shirt. The urge to run your hand up and down his arms was killing you. You knew better though. All that would earn you was a flick to the forehead. A part of you wondered if it was normal for someone to love their brother this much. You had no friends to ask, but you did have Lady. Even if it was dangerous venturing out there again you had a gun this time.

“There.” Levi finishes and tears off a strip from his shirt to wrap around your freshly stitched wound.

His eyes are staring absentmindedly until he hears you call his name. Focusing back to you his hand slides from your arm. “Be careful moving or you’ll make the wound worse.” Levi grumbles and helps you down. But he seems to be averting eye contact.

“Are you okay Levi?”

“Fine.”

You quickly reach out for his hand before he could get away. Your tiny fingers grasping tightly. He’s startled by your aggressive hold. “Um. . . If there’s anything wrong. . . You know you can always tell me. Okay?”

Levi eyes you for a moment, no emotion evident on his face. The way his heavy gaze drills into you makes you incredibly warm- nervous even- to where you have to swallow down a lump in your throat. Timidly you grab his hand and give it a little squeeze. It’s all you can do to prevent yourself from kissing him ferociously. Your heart kicked up gear when he brought your hand up to his mouth and gave your knuckles a small kiss.

“Alright.”

You blush while his lips still linger. Holding your breath you lean up and kiss the corner of his mouth making his body tense up. “Good. I’m holding you to it.” You carefully leap off the table and clean up the blood that had gotten onto the wood; all the while aware of Levi’s stunned gray eyes.

After giving your body a few days to recuperate you and Levi head out into the dangerous streets trying to find food. Despite his protests you insisted that the two of would have more of a chance if you split up and took different areas. But really you went to go see Lady. The gun you acquired was hidden securely behind your jacket.

“I think I love Levi.”

Her eyebrows arch in confusion. “Of course you do. He’s your brother.” She halts in brushing her dark brown hair to look at you.

“No. I mean. . . I love him like the way. . . Like the way a woman loves a man. Just a regular man.”

Lady’s eyes widen with alarm and sets down her brush all together. “Oh?”

“Is that not normal?” You hesitate, seeing her reaction made you regret going to confide in her.

Lips pursing she tries to choose her words carefully. “It. . . does happen sometimes. But it’s not common. No. . . It’s not really normal. Are you sure you love him in a romantic sense? Maybe it’s just because he’s the only boy you’ve been close to, the only one you’ve been around. I’m sure when you meet a boy your feelings will change. You’re young. You’ve yet to experience these things.”

“But. . . I’m certain I love him. That he’s the only person I’ll ever feel this way about.”

“That’s what we all tell ourselves when we’re in love. Then things change that prove us wrong. Give it time. The Underground is difficult to find love but i’m sure you will. There is a boy out there that’s not your brother who will love you.” Lady’s eyes soften at your fallen expression, heartbreak etched painfully in your (e/c) pools. “It’s hard to hear right now. Believe me, believe any woman here. Sometimes you think you love someone.”

Your head droops a little not wanting to hear anymore.

“Little Ackerman don’t cry. I’m sorry.” You feel her hand rub your back. “I’m sorry this has happened to you.”

“I really do love him though.” murmuring you pull away from her and sullenly walk out of her house to find Levi. A part of you agreed that she might be right. You were still young, unexperienced in so many different things. Yes you’ve killed men and know how to utilize anything as a makeshift weapon. Those were priorities down here. Beyond that you were sheltered in a sense. You didn’t have any friends nor had you had the chance to make or meet anyone. Levi kept watch over you too much. Even if there were a boy out there who had an interest in you, Levi wouldn’t allow anything to prosper. But the other part of you insisted that you truly loved him. He was all you had ever known, your whole world. Far before Kenny happened, you’d always had Levi. You couldn’t remember ever not having him. No one could ever measure up to him and his devotion to you.

You ran searching for him until you caught his slim figure bustling about. Out of instinct he turns on an offensive stance just in time to catch you barreling into him.

“(y/n)? What the hell are you-”

Face pressed against his chest you clung to him. “I love you Levi.”

“Hey. Cut that out.” You hear him grumble as he tries to pry you off.

You turn your face upward, catching his eyes widen at the sight of your own filling with tears.

“(y/n). . .”

“I love you.”

His breath catches in his throat.

“And not in the sibling way.” Adding you balance on your tippy toes, placing your hands on his chest to help support you.

“Stop.” Levi mutters and once again holds you out at arms length. “You can’t. Do you understand that? I’m your brother.”

“Then why did you kiss me first?!” Anger flares in you at his hypocritical claim.

About to give an excuse he draws blank, knowing that he had been caught. Levi heaves a sigh and runs a hand through his obsidian hair. For once he looks helpless, uncertain of what to do.

“Because I’m fucked. That’s why.” Levi finally mutters out.

“Then I’m fucked too.” you declare.

Levi actually chuckles at your statement, offering you a tight grin. “You are my sister.”

You beckon him closer, bringing his face gently down to your level. Different from the two you had previously shared, this kiss is a hungry, demanding one that causes Levi to pull you flush against him. Sinewy arms encircling you like a snake would its prey; desperate to get as close to you as possible. You couldn’t say which kisses you liked more; his loving, gentle ones or these passionate claims to your mouth that had you gasping for air when you finally decided to pull away. Delighted when you see a blush on his face that must have mirrored your own. He scowls at your blissful smile in a bashful manner.

“Stop looking at me.”

“Okay.” Grinning you throw your arms around his neck and kiss him again. Eliciting a slight moan out of him that was muffled. Levi’s hands grab you by the curve of your waist.

Yes, you were both fucked. You were past the point of caring though. It was unconventional; doomed from the very first kiss. In his arms now you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So. . . Do you love me too?”

“You’re such an idiot.” Holding hands you two stroll at a leisurely pace. “Of course I do. You’ve been mine ever since the day you were born. And I’ve been your’s far before you even knew it.”

His words truly touch you. Of course you had no idea how deep his love run for you. “Aw. . . Levi.”

“Shut up.”

_I choose you. And I’ll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you._


	4. Stranger

(Age 14)

Your growling stomach interrupted the kiss you and Levi were sharing. One dark eyebrow raises, questioning the sound. Blushing you pull away and put your hands on your rumbling abdomen with hope that it would quiet down. It had been a while since either of you had eaten anything decent. You look up at your brother with embarrassment but you’re met with a concerned gaze.

“I’m sorry. We’ll find something soon.”

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it. We’ve gone through longer without eating.” You try to cover it, make him feel better. But now he had his serious face on. You were sure his concern was fueled by the fact that you had fainted yesterday while looking for something to eat. Today you were trying again, this time going slower for your sake and if you ran into any trouble, Levi would be the muscle to deal with it. Still as overprotective as ever (even more so now that you were his girlfriend) he deemed you still unwell to do any heavy work. Now you had been demoted to the look out. 

Levi held your hand tightly as you continued your search for sustaining food. 

Two years since the two of you had admitted your romantic feelings for one another. It really wasn’t much different from before except that Levi was a little (emphasis on little) bit more affectionate towards you. More so in private where you shared passionate kisses and groping embraces. Yet he hadn’t touched you yet in that way. You’d felt his erection a few times, but he had never had sex with you. Not yet at least. Subconsciously it did hurt you a little when he would stop at the heavy petting and leave you with a quick kiss to your forehead. You wanted to ask him why, but you had an inkling of the answer. You were simply too young for those kinds of touches. Lady had told you her first time was when she was 15, only a year older than you were. You would feel shy when you asked her what it was like, imagining Levi doing those things to you would make you blush and be unable to make eye contact with him when you got home.

Then again there were more serious matters at hand. Like surviving. The other thing on your mind. In the world above they had titans to deal with. Down below you had the scum of the earth to worry about and the battle over scarce food, money and barely sanitary water. There was no natural light, making each corner deadly. You and Levi had learned over the years how to get the things necessary for survival. Turning into the very thugs that populated the dark recesses. You didn’t always have to resort to stealing, Levi would get enough money from fights and other things that would make the above ground citizens cringe. 

“Here.” Holding out a large loaf of bread to you Levi heaves a large burlap sack over his shoulders.

“What’s in the bag?” You ask with a mouth full of delicious bread. Tearing off a piece you put it in front of Levi’s mouth, insisting that he eat it. With a grumble he skillfully puts the piece of bread in his mouth with his tongue.

“Be patient. Wait until we get home.”

You picked up pace beside him and hugged the loaf close to your chest. “I hope it’s potatoes.” It doesn’t go unnoticed by you that Levi has unceremoniously linked his free arm with your’s. Chest swelling with warmth you don’t even try to fight of the smile that’s stretching on your face. Head gently resting against his arm you hear his grumble but you knew he didn't really mind your affection. Your lovey daze is diluted when you catch the scuffling of feet close behind; Levi’s biceps tenses yet he shows no sign of hearing them. You knew better. He had probably noticed them far before you had. Following his example you continued down the street, stomach twisting in knots. A few more men spill out from a nearby alley blocking your way. Unable to ignore them anymore Levi curses.

Under his breath he whispers to you “Stay close to me.” His fingers have a death grip on your waist now. He doesn't look at you, keeping his eyes on the men who now circled you like vultures. You counted quite a few, but you weren't really worried. A hundred men were no match for you and your brother. No one spoke at first. Although you knew if they started a fight they’d be the ones bloody on the ground, it worried you how they merely looked at the two of you with contempt smug.

“This is it? Hearing about these Ackerman siblings you’d think they’d look a lot more tougher. And here we see nothing but short little punks.” One scoffed.

From behind you you heard someone whisper “This will be easy.”

That was their second error; their first being picking a fight with you in the first place. Of course it was understandable when people like them underestimated you and Levi due to your short stature.

They brought the circle closer around you. Levi gave you the signal and you immediately lunge at the nearest thug while Levi followed suit. One after the other you took down with a flick of your wrist. Your brother didn't even break a sweat. 

“Stop!”

At the command from the disembodied voice, the remaining men halt and turn their heads. You kept your guard up in case any of them thought to take this chance and attack you. They parted to make a path for a man- no, a boy possibly the same age as Levi although much taller. His fair brown hair stuck up in odd places defying gravity. Light colored bangs hang delicately between his eyes.

“That’s enough boys. I’ve seen enough.”

“No way! You saw what these assholes did to the others! We need to teach them a lesson.”

The newcomer sighs “Well you did kind of jump them. They were in their rights to protect themselves.” He pushes past the guy who had argued with him and up to you. His gaze on you isn’t one of lust or intrigue, rather it seemed he was checking to make sure you weren't hurt. However to Levi every look from a man aimed at you was one that needed to be dealt with. He steps between you two. The man stops, holding his hands up defensively. “Sorry. Guess I got too close for comfort, huh? My name’s Furlan Church.”

Levi wasn't amused nor did he want to deal with these people any longer. He clicks his teeth and grabs you possessively. “Let's go.”

“H-hey! Wait!” Furlan called out trying to catch up with you. “Sorry I had to send those guys after you. But I had to see if what I heard was true. That the Ackerman siblings were truly a terrifying duo.”

Still not caring Levi continues on his way despite your curious glances you’d steal over your shoulder at the man who still followed. Your short legs were no match for his long legged stride.

“I want you guys to join my gang!”

“No thanks.” He mutters, not even stopping.

“You’ll get paid really well! Enough to save up to get out of this dump!”

Now that made you stop and pull at Levi. “What do you mean?” He tried to jerk you back into walking but you stood facing Furlan.

“You didn't know? With enough money you can pay your way out of here. They’ll let you go through the stairwells if you have the money.” He grins, happy that you were willing to listen to him. 

You turn to Levi. “Is that true?” 

He’s glaring at Furlan with enough intensity to kill him right then and there. Furlan’s eyes suddenly widened, realization dawning on him. “Or did you already know? Have you been saving up secretly?” 

He was smart, that was for sure. Even as his sister you could never see what Levi was thinking. That’s how it’s always been. His thoughts and intentions were always so heavily guarded. You felt somewhat jealous of Furlan; he could see just from Levi’s face what he was thinking. Making him snarl. You catch the glint of his knife as he so carefully retrieves it from his pocket. Levi makes a few steps toward Furlan.

“Levi, no!” Despite sending his gang to go and test you out, you sensed that he meant no harm. You’d seen in his sharp bright eyes that reminded you of Levi’s he was concerned for your well being. That wasn’t a look you came across everyday there.

Levi glances at you, not too pleased that you wanted him to spare this piece of garbage that gave away his plan.

“Listen, I just want to help you and in the process you’ll be helping me too.” Furlan cautiously continues, seeing that you were more or less on his side. “Do you really want your sister to live the rest of her life down here? The two of you are incredible, I’ll give you that. But if you don’t have more people to help you it won’t be enough to even get past the first stair case. They’re upping the prices more and more every year.”

“We don’t need your help.” Levi hisses out. “Get the hell out of here.”

“Just think about it. For the sake of your sister.”

You noted that he didn’t much like how Furlan kept bringing you up. Only fueling his temper. “My sister is of no concern to you.”

“Levi please-” Before Furlan could even finish Levi was on him quicker than you could blink, blade pressed against his throat.

You went after him and struggled to pull him off. “For god’s sake Levi! Stop! He just wanted to help!”

To your shock he throws you harshly off to the ground, glaring at you. “People down here never want to ‘just help’ (y/n). You should already know that. We can’t trust anyone but eachother. Isn’t that what we’ve been telling each other all these years? This piece of shit wants something in return.”

“H-He wants us to help each other out.” That only makes his brows furrow even more. 

“We don’t know him. And he sure as hell doesn’t know us. Get up. We’re leaving.” His cold order makes you tremble slightly as you force yourself up. Elbows still hurting from the way you landed on them. You look at a stunned Furlan, he’s watching you too. There’s nothing you could do when it came to Levi. His mind was already made. You knew he’d be giving you the silent treatment when you got home for undermining his authority. Some things never changed.

Just as you had predicted, Levi ignores you entirely when you get home. He refuses to even face you. Even though you knew this would happen it still hurt you. More than the scrapes on your elbows. You didn’t even bother to talk to him. It wouldn’t do any good. Sullenly you went about cleaning the house instead. You could still feel the angry shove he had dealt you though. Levi always spoke gruffly and even sometimes flicked your forehead when he thought you were being ridiculous. Never had he laid an aggressive hand on you though. At least not before today. You knew that he had a good point about Furlan. You couldn’t really trust him. What he was asking though wasn’t far out there though. He wanted the three of you to help each other out. He’d help you and in return you and Levi would help him out. Share the profits. In the Underground though men so seldomly kept their word. Honor wasn’t much but a word. Was it true what he said though? Had Levi really been saving up money to get out of here? When you received money yourself you always made sure to give it to Levi so he can guard it and give you some when you needed to get food. He had never told you that it was possible to get above ground. That all you had to do was pay your way up. He always did seem to know so much more than you did. Perhaps it was because he was older than you, or maybe it had to do with the fact that he wandered the streets more than you did. 

A hand pulls you out of your internal musings, startling you slightly when you see it belonged to Levi’s. 

“Y-Yes?” You scold yourself when it comes out as a squeak. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs and opens his arms, offering you a hug which you gladly ran into. Hardly ever apologizing, Levi hated seeing you scared of him. He knew what he had done. How wrong it was. Burying his face in your hair you feel him giving it light butterfly kisses. You hold him closer. “I didn’t mean to push you like that.”

“I know.” His hands go to cup your face, his thumb gently trailing over year old scars on your cheek. You tilt your head up, beckoning him to kiss your waiting lips. All was forgiven. Although you still had quite a few questions to ask him, you’d wait. Right now all you cared about was his sweet kisses that were only for you. You grew excited when you felt his tongue slip in, you pulled gently at his hair to deepen it. Looks like he had forgiven you as well. His throaty growl sent tingles all through your body as his hands grabbed at your thighs, easily hoisting you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his slim waist. Rubbing your body against him earned you more groans. Levi felt you smirk against his lips. You hiss when you feel his teeth sink down on your bottom lip; his tongue flicking at the small nip he had just given you. Every touch he gave you made your body tremble. Rough and gentle alike. You continued to slowly rub yourself against him at what must have been an agonizing pace from his strangled moans. That’s when you felt something begin to prod between your legs. You break the kiss to look down and find his pants straining against an erection. The feel of it against your thigh made your core buzz, begging for him to fill you up.

“Levi…” you quietly moan while giving his erection an experimental rub with your still clothed crotch.

He instantly puts you back down on your feet. “Shit.” Levi turns away from you and trudges to the wash room. You trail behind him.

“You know I can, um, help with that.” You shyly remind him and try to ignore the blush on your cheeks. He stops at your invitation and you hope he’ll cave in and make you officially his.

Much to your disappointment he shakes his head. “Not yet.” Then he disappears, closing the wash room door behind him.

Still hot and bothered you fidget restlessly around your small house. 

*

Humming a soft tune you pause seeing a tall figure waiting outside of your front door. Falling silent you palm at your knife until you spot your much shorter brother standing in the open door, speaking to the unknown figure. Hand still hovering over your pocket you walk closer making your presence known. A tilt of the head you see Furlan’s face. He smiles gently toward your way.

“Hello (y/n). Nice to see you again.”

“Hello. . .” You try to look behind Furlan’s towering body to see your brother. He grunts and pushes The much taller man out of the way making him stumble a bit from surprise. “What’s going on?”

“This asshole still wants to team up with us. Now he wants to join us.” Levi appears to be incredibly bored of the whole situation, giving Furlan a never ending nasty glare.

“Oh?” 

Furlan smiles at you. “I finally got him to agree, although with some negotiations.”

“Like what?” It surprised you that your brother would ever given in to a stranger like Furlan after the lecture he gave you. There must be a catch. Terms and rules that Levi would lay down and if they were to be broken there’d be hell to pay.

“For starters, no touching you or harassing you.” For some reason it makes Furlan rub at his neck uncomfortably. “Levi told me thoroughly of the punishment that would be received if that rule was to be violated… Or if you were to be violated…”

“What did I just say.” Levi growls making him even more nervous.

“Right… Sorry… And several other things i’m sure he’ll go over with you.”

Your gaze is trained on Levi. “Why the change of heart?”

He scoffs and folds his arms. “You wanna get out of here, don't you? We’re gonna need money. We’ll get twice as much now with this prick helping.”

Furlan let out a little whine at being called a prick to which your brother ignored and strolled back inside your home.

“Well. . . I guess it's settled then.” You pat Furlan on the arm. “Try not to piss him off too often.”

“Yeah. Thanks…” He grumbles and follows you inside.


	5. How could you?

(6 months later)

After paying off some of the other men in the crew you had acquired, Furlan bids them goodnight and closes the door. Heaving a tired sigh he hands over the rest of the money to Levi who then goes to hide it. You yourself are exhausted and take languid sips from your watered down tea as Furlan takes a seat next to you. Offering him your cup he silently thanks you with a strained smile. Your eyes flick over to Levi who re-enters the living room. Hope swelling in your chest; tomorrow was your birthday. And as much as you liked Furlan you were craving alone time with your brother. Neither of you disclosed your intimate relationship with him. Levi thought it wasn’t necessary and that it was none of his business, so you kept quiet and hid your affections. You didn’t really mind if he found out or not, but you were considerate of how Furlan would react to you kissing your brother. Most likely freak out like Lady had when you unabashedly kissed him right in front of her. For a prostitute she was incredibly appalled, turning a bright red; like it was the worst thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She didn’t say anything against your relationship though. Having said her piece earlier all Lady could do was wish you luck.

“It’s getting late. Go to bed (y/n).” Levi orders you making you huff and slouch over on the table. 

“What? Are you serious? But-”

“No buts. Get to bed.” He glares you down. Yeah you were tired but you wanted to stay awake and bring in your birthday when it hit midnight.

Grumbling you get up and slink to your room. “I bet you guys will stay up all night gabbing like a bunch of girls.”

“Goodnight (y/n)!” Furlan calls out with a grin.

“Up your’s.” was your reply before you closed your door.

  
  
  


When you managed to rouse yourself out of bed you discovered, as usual, Levi already gone. You release a lazy yawn and scratch at your wild bedridden hair as you move your feet over the edge of the bed and get up. Then it hit you, what day it was. Your eyes lit up, all signs of sleep leaving you as you excitedly started throwing clean clothes on you and struggling to get your shoes on without falling over. Jumping around you bounce over to the kitchen where Furlan is already eating a piece of bread. He looks up at your practically glowing smile, raising an eyebrow.

“Good morning Furlan!”

“Good morning. . . You’re awfully chipper. Normally you look like you want to murder everyone in the morning.” He comments with a playful grin. 

You choose to ignore it and ask him where your brother is while munching on a slightly squishy apple.

“He went out earlier.”

This made you curious. “Do you know what for?”

Furlan shrugs. “Eh. You know Levi. He wouldn’t tell me.”

You wondered what Levi had in store for your birthday. You were never expecting much. Maybe a small sweet treat or even some alone time you had desperately been craving. Waiting impatiently for Levi to return had you pacing back and forth while trying to occupy yourself in between. After what seemed like hours the front door finally opened to reveal your older brother. 

You smile and push Furlan out of the way to hug Levi. “Welcome home!”

The ‘happy birthday’ you were expecting never came. Levi simply kisses your forehead and brushes you away with a pat on the head. You watch his back, crestfallen that he didn’t mention the significance of today. Instead he motions for you and Furlan to join him at the table. You can’t help but silently sulk as you take your seat.

“We’re stealing 3DMGs. Today.”

“What, hold up Levi. Where exactly do you plan on getting them?” Ever cautious Furlan questions the over confident Ackerman sibling. You merely regard Levi with heartbreaking disbelief.

_Did. . . Did he really forget my birthday?_

“Don’t worry about where. Just get ready. You too (y/n). We won’t need your gang for this Furlan. It’ll just be the three of us.”

“Great. So you just expect us to walk right out of wherever you’re leading us with three 3D maneuver gears like it’s nothing. And then what? We don’t exactly have anyone to teach us.” Tired of his questions Levi shoots him a silencing glare that has Furlan sighing in resignation. “Okay. You’re the boss, I guess.”

_He really did forget my birthday!_ You were beyond angry when you slammed your hands down on the table, startling Furlan in the process. And he thought Levi’s glare was menacing. It was nothing compared to your’s. He was thankful it wasn’t aimed at him, rather your brother.

“I can’t believe you.” You snap and clench your fingers together. What fueled your rage even more was that damned uncaring expression on his stupid face that you absolutely hated at that moment.

“What?” 

You let out an enraged cry and kicked your chair away from you before storming out of the house.

“. . . What the hell was that?” Furlan asks Levi, slightly scared of what had just transpired.

“I don’t. . .” As if realizing something his eyes close, brows pinched in the middle. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“God damnit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe that asshole!!” 

Lady shakes her head after you told her of the shit morning you just had, courtesy of Levi your brother-lover. “Men are so clueless.”

“He’s never forgotten my birthday before!” You feel your eyes burn with tears that wanted to escape, further revealing the pain you were in. “Why is this year so different?”

“Don’t fret over it (y/n). Men can’t help but forget important things sometimes. It’s inexcusable, forgetting your birthday, but it does happen.” She props her chin on her hand and you take in her tired, beautiful face. Her eyes darken giving her an even more tired expression. This life of her’s has taken it’s toll lately. It’s suddenly aged her incredibly and made her very wistful.

Concerned for your only friend, you push aside your own problems and hold her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything. I’ve been reflecting a lot on my life lately (y/n). After you told me about you and Levi. Time and time again all the men in my life have all proved to be the same. They only want one thing and after they conquer and get it, they leave. And I worry about you. Even if he is your brother. He’s still a man with urges. I wonder if he’ll still love you even after he takes you to bed.” Lady sounds so sad and melancholy as she reflects on her thoughts. Then you notice a very small hand motion over her abdomen.

“Lady. . . are you. . .”

“Very observant Little Ackerman.” she doesn’t smile or look at you. Her eyes flutter shut, almost like she’s in pain. “In this profession it’s always a risk. Since learning of this unfortunate development, it seems all of my life choices have come crashing down on me. It’s surprising how quickly one can become jaded.”

“What do you plan on doing?” you hesitantly ask.

“The Underground doesn’t have many safe ways to abort. I put my own life at risk as well. It’s best for me just to have it. Whether it lives or dies after that, well, I hate to say that it would benefit me if it didn’t survive. I can’t afford to feed myself and a kid.”

You hastily look away when she turn her eyes up to your’s. When you did you saw flashes of two starving children and their dying mother. You didn’t know if they were your own memories or just images you had seen on the streets. You were so young when your mom died. 

_A little girl clung to her mother, crying so loudly that a few neighbors yelled outside for her to shut up. Her thin brother standing behind her. The mother, who was once such a beautiful woman, was withering away. Her cheek bones prominent and lips thinning as death gripped her tightly. But she smiled at the children she was leaving behind with tears in her eyes. She smoothed down the girl’s (h/c) hair and beckoned to the boy to come closer. With her kids close to her she whispered to them how much she loved them. What they lacked in money, their mother made up with her love. The mother held them close to her with weak arms._

“(y/n)?”

Startled you weren’t even aware that tears had silently been streaming down your face. “I-I’m sorry. What did you say?”

Lady cups your face and shakes her head. “No, it is I who should apologize. You have your own problems. I did not mean to sadden you further. This is my problem to bear. My. . . consequence. Go on home Little Ackerman and give your brother hell.”

Your mind is absolutely lost and you’re not really sure if you’re walking the right way home. You were worried about Lady. Curious about the image that had briefly flashed in your mind. Devastated at the prospect that Levi would eventually lose interest in you as a lover. You don’t know what time it is or how long you’ve been away. Merely going along with the motion of things. Numb to the chaotic world around you. 

_Did my mom think the same thing when she was pregnant with Levi? When she got pregnant with me? What did she even do for a living? Why won’t Levi tell me anything about her?_

  
  
  
  
  


Finally you walk through your front door and head to your room.

“There you are!” you’re stopped by an anxious Furlan who rushes to you. “Where have you been? Levi’s been looking all over for you!”

You’re too tired to verbally reply to him so you just shrug. Noticing that Levi indeed wasn’t in the house. “Shouldn’t you be stealing those 3DMGs?”

“I’m going later. I just wanted to wait and see if you’d come back while Levi was gone.” Touched that he was truly worried about you, you offer Furlan a tired smile.

“Thanks. You can go now. I’m fine. I just want to go to bed.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” you pat his arm and presume going to your room.

Just as sleep was pulling you in you hear heavy footsteps thundering toward your bedroom door until it’s banged open. You sit up in bed and see a ragged Levi in the doorway. Neither of you say a word as he stomps to the bed. With a ‘thud’ he’s down on his knees before your weary glare. 

“You forgot my birthday.” you finally speak up. 

He still remains quiet with annoying stoicism. Grabbing your hands rather roughly (probably due to you trying to pull them away from him) you feel him slide something onto your wrist. Levi lets go of your hands to allow you to examine what was dangling on your thin wrist. Stunned that what he gifted to you was a bracelet. Simply woven from strips of brown leather tied off with a bright teal bead. It was the first actual gift Levi had ever given you.

In a grumble you barely catch an inaudible apology. Levi apologized to no one, but you were the only exception. After all he knew you would stay mad at him until he did.

You heave a sigh. “You’re hopeless. Forgetting my birthday like that.”

“I promise it won’t happen again.”

“How can you be so sure?” You find it hard to trust him so willingly. “It starts with forgetting my birthday. Then you’ll lose interest in me entirely.”

A frown sets deeply on his face. “Where did you get that ideology from?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s true isn’t it?”

“No. Of course not.” Something unfurls in those storm filled eyes of his as his frown deepens. Then as if summing up his courage he doesn’t break eye contact. “I love you (y/n). Haven’t I always made that clear?”

Heart quickening and stomach twisting you look away and mumble “Not really. It’s hard to tell with you sometimes.”

Growing annoyed with your ignorance he musses up your hair. “Then you’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

He lays his head down on your lap, pulling you closer to him. “But you’re mine. My idiot brat.”

“Then you’re my idiot brother.” Unable to resist his sweet, yet somewhat cruel words, you envelope his head and kiss him tenderly on his beautifully silky black hair. Hands gently lifting his face up you draw him into a kiss. Closing your eyes blissfully as he reciprocates, you gradually feel him crawl on top of you and push your back into the mattress. Your fingers cling to his hair then fumble to the buttons on his shirt as his hands roam your body. Fingers that belonged to a thief had your bra already unclasped, feeling far too limp and loose on your chest. They didn’t waste time unbuttoning your pants next as the kisses grew more urgent and aided with deep groans from the both of you. His lips leave your’s to nip lovingly at your neck and travel down further to your collarbone until he found your shirt to be quite annoying in his attempts to reach your breast.

“Damn thing.” you hear him grumble before ripping your shirt off.

“Hey! You couldn’t have waited for me to t. . . t-take it…” Unable to continue your scolding as Levi takes one pert bud into his mouth, his warm tongue rolling it around. You moan not even wanting to continue. Squirming when his fingers delve down your pants, past your panties to brush against your sleek folds. One finger lazily rubs small circles on your clit. The slower he went the more the pressure built. You bit down on your lip as a wonton mewl crept up your throat, nails digging into the blanket underneath you. Mouth popping open when he slipped a finger in and gently started to rhythmically move his finger in and out, adding another digit to prepare you for what was to come very soon. You dared to open your eyes and look at him. Cheeks burning when you found he was gazing right at you with hungry desire. You’d managed to pull open a little bit of the front of his shirt, showing of the muscles of his taut chest. Pulling away from you for only a minute he took the rest of his shirt off as well as your pants and underwear. Now you were completely vulnerable in front of his roaming eyes as he tried to take in and remember every curve of your body. He kissed the insides of your thighs, such soft kisses all the way up to your stomach, then crawled back up you to kiss your lips. Even you, shyly at first, ran your hands up and down his chest to his torso; feeling the ridges and dips his muscles produced. You let them hover tentatively on his zipper. 

Levi grunts, urging you to go ahead. He stands slightly to make it easier for you. You willed your fingers not to tremble as you pulled the zipper down and parted them to relieve his throbbing member. You couldn’t help but become slightly embarrassed when you saw his thick cock for the first time. Levi smirks and lifts your face up. 

“Don’t let it intimidate you.”

“Sh-Shut up. . .” You pepper his chest with butterfly kisses and nipping at his throat like he had done with you, earning a carnal growl from him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You just needed him closer. His bare chest pressed up against your’s. Levi grabbed your rear to lift you up momentarily to sit you back down on his lap; feeling his erection incessantly nudge at your pelvis you experimentally grind against it, eliciting a groan from Levi. With both legs on either sides of his you carefully get closer to him so you’re now hovering over his begging cock. He kisses your throat, feeling the pounding of your pulse, as he helps you slowly descend onto his length. Breathing becoming shallow you lean your head in the crook of his neck, anticipating the penetration. Levi kisses the shell of your ear. Tightening his hold on when he feels you shake as his tip prods against your tight slit. You couldn’t help digging your nails into his back and closing your eyes. You knew you were in good hands with Levi, but it was still nerve wracking. Slowly his shaft pushed all the way into you. You bite on Levi’s shoulder slightly to ease the slight sting you felt when he fully entered you. He filled you up, stretching you with his swollen member. He moaned when you decided to lift yourself up shakily and then push yourself back down onto him. You didn’t quite know what you were doing, but the sounds that were coming from Levi encouraged you to continue. He helped you out by taking control again.

“Lay down (y/n).” He pants, somewhat impatiently. You do as you’re told and ease yourself onto your back. Pushing your legs further apart he lines up his cock with your needing cunt. But he was stalling.

“Levi?”

His hands gently hold onto your hips, thumb caressing the smooth skin. Eyes half lidded as he looks at your face with complete adoration before ramming himself into you, making you cry out. Levi kept up a perfect rhythm of gyrations that had you moaning and bucking your hips along with him. Wrapping one of your legs around his slim waist to push more of his shaft into you. He could feel your walls already clenching down on him in the most pleasurable manner that had him moving faster, thrusts becoming desperate. You felt yourself becoming more sensitive as you reached your end with high pitched mewls that warned him.

You came before he did, unable to hold on any longer. Legs shaking in the aftermath you held onto Levi until you felt his warmth spilling into you. Sagging in your arms he pulls out of you. He kisses your burning cheek then your lips. You didn't want to let him go. You wanted to keep him prisoner in your arms.

After going at it again he laid on his side next to you, now wrapping his own arms around your waist; limbs intertwined.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m back!” Furlan’s loud call wakes both you and Levi up from your post coital nap.

Groaning you lift your head up from Levi’s chest and run your hand over your face. Even Levi doesn't bother to open his eyes. “Levi, didn't you hear him?”

“Yeah.” He mumbles and turns on his side to face you. Eyes still closed wanting to go back to sleep.

“Is anyone home?”

You force yourself out of bed and start dressing. “C’mon, get up.”

“(y/n)?”

“I’ll be out in a sec.” You shout while putting your shirt on. Fingers combing through your hair you open the bedroom door enough so you can slip out.

Furlan has three strange looking contraptions on the table along with tangled brown straps.

“Are those it?” 

He grins. “Yup! Cool aren't they? We’ll look so cool.”

You scoff. “If we can manage to figure out how to use them.”

“It'll probably be Levi to figure it out the first time.” He hums and continues to inspect the gear. Then he looks at you. “Did you get into another fight?”

“No. Why do you ask that?”

“Because there’s bruises on your neck.”

“. . .” Just another thing to keep secret from poor Furlan.


	6. His Territory

(1 year later)  
  
  
  


“URGH!! I hate these stupid freaking straps!!” Crying out in frustration you strangle the leather straps in your tiny fists of fury while Furlan chuckles.

“After all this time you still can’t put on your gear properly?”

“Shut up and help me!” You were in no mood to be teased. Yes, you were the only one who was stupid and couldn’t figure out how to strap yourself in. They always managed to get tangled or you put the wrong straps around your leg. Pitying you, he strolls over to where you’re nearly having a temper tantrum.

With a click of his teeth he shakes his head at you. “I still don’t know why you take them off. Just leave them on. It’s easier for yourself and everyone.”

“I can’t keep it on while I bathe though!” You lift up your leg so Furlan could slide it into the right straps. He goes up to the one that’s supposed to cross your chest, making your harness, and tightens it too much to where you let out a gasp.

“Whoops. Sorry.” He hums and checks you all around. “There. Much better.”

“Thank you Furlan~” you pat his cheek and grab the blade holders that attach to your hips.

“Go check to see if Levi is ready yet. I need to go put my own gear on.”

You nod and head to the room that you share with your brother. Twisting the doorknob you waltz into the bedroom. “Levi! You ready yet?” Your voice caught in your throat.

“Almost.” He muttered while buttoning up his pristine white shirt. You caught the beautiful contour of his muscles that always managed to make you blush like an idiot no matter how many times you saw him shirtless. “Oi. Quite staring unless you’re gonna finish what you start.”

You squeak “Wh-What?” 

“Tch. Don’t act so innocent. I know that look.” Levi scoffs while he tugs on the strap of his inner thigh to make sure it’s secure. “And as much as I’d love to fuck you into the mattress right now, we have a job to do. So get your mind out of the gutter, brat.”

“I-I. . . I wasn’t even thinking that!!” Oh but you were. You had already imagined running your hands up and down his chest as he bit at your neck and thrust his hard member into you. You felt your legs shaking at the mere thought of it. But you didn’t want him assuming you were thinking like that.

“Yeah yeah. Get out or else I’ll lose my self control and make you scream loud enough that Furlan hears.”

That would be the worst way for Furlan to discover your little. . . indiscretion. “. . . Yes sir. . .”

  
  
  
  
*  
  


“Say (y/n). You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” He made it sound so casual.

You sputtered at first, taken aback by his sudden inquisition. Then you regain your cool just as quickly as you had lost it. “Do you really think Levi would allow any guy the chance to get close enough to me for that to happen?”

Laughing Furlan nods in agreement. “Yeah you’re right. But I’m close to you. I don’t count?”

“No you don’t.” You smile when he starts to frown at your cold turn down. “Don’t let Levi hear you say that. He’ll suspect you have feelings for me.”

“That would be dangerous.”

“Very.” You cast your brother a cautious sideways glance, hoping he didn’t hear lest Furlan feel his wrath. Side profile present to your view he looks onward, suddenly taking flight off of the roof. “Argh. There he goes again.” 

“(y/n) are you sure you don’t have a boyfriend?” Question level and serious your eyebrow quirks up.

You tighten your grip on the handles of the 3DMG hand grips. Why was he suddenly so suspicious? Oh no. . . You instantly feared that you hadn’t been so discreet with your relationship with Levi. “Why do you ask?”

His eyes twitch to your brother who was already a few miles away and still going, not even bothering to see if you were following him. “Well, I’ve seen a few. . . ahem, love bites on your neck. Quite a few times actually. Look I just want you to be careful. I know Levi does enough worrying about you. God forbid the boy who’s given you those shows up while Levi is home. He really is possessive of his sister.”

Furlan was worried about you. All this time he’s been with you and your brother you’d grown to care for him like a brother. Of course not the same way you cared about your own brother, but in the normal familial way. You had obtained another guardian that watched over you protectively.

“Thank you Furlan. For worrying about me. I’m okay though.” Affectionately you momentarily leaned your head against his arm. “C’mon, we need to catch up to Levi. Otherwise he’ll scold us when we get home.”

It took quite a while to even catch up a little bit, but eventually Levi decided to be merciful and slowed down. You and Furlan were pretty good at using the 3DMG, but not as good as Levi. You were jealous; everything always came easy to him. Months had went by and you had barely been able to keep your balance. If it weren’t for Furlan’s patience you’d probably never be where you were. Whizzing through the open air you were able to touch the Underground’s cavern ceiling, tempted to fly through one of the many openings that led to above ground. To the fresh air and cool breezes; to the sun that warms every part of you. Yes there were the danger of Titans breaking through the walls, possibly being your death. You would risk it. Just to be able to live with Levi somewhere where you don’t have to constantly be looking over your shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tired you amble into your room not bothering to even say a word to Furlan or Levi. Instead you choose to face plant right into your mattress with a loud groan. Not budging when you heard your bedroom door slam shut. You figured Levi would join you for a nap before he left again later. The dipping of the bed from his weight that you were anticipating never came though. Instead you feel him roll you over, suddenly gripping your wrists in one of his strong hands and pinning them above your head. 

“Levi?”

“You and Furlan have been getting awfully cozy with each other.” The accusation is practically spat out.

You groan and try to get out of his tight grip. “Seriously? Don't tell me you’re now just getting jealous. How long has Furlan been here?”

He shows no amusement that gives you any hope of Levi calming down. You close your mouth and internally quiver at his burning eyes. The crease between his brows deepen, fingers tightening around your thin wrists. “Jealousy would mean that you didn’t belong to me, (y/n). I’m territorial.”

“Levi, you know Furlan doesn’t think of me like that. . . right?”

“He won’t after I’m done.” His threat has your heart ramming against your sternum as his lips descend onto your neck, tongue licking the length of it until he bites down hard on the sensitive skin; producing a yelp from you as you wreathe beneath him. He separates your legs with his own, in doing so pushing his groin up against your’s. You forget to breath at the contact that has your core throbbing, aching for him to fill you up. You’re all too conscious of Furlan in the next room.

“L-Levi, there are better ways to tell him about us instead ooOOOOO-” A moan interrupts your sentence when he starts grinding against you, his unoccupied hand slipping underneath your shirt to roam the skin of your abdomen and sneak underneath your bra to pinch at your hardened buds of your breast. You bite down on your lip, feeling the sting of your teeth. Another dry thrust from him has you trying to cover your perverse mewling and forcing your hips not to rub against him to match his desperate rhythm.

“Let me hear you (y/n).” Levi’s lips caress the shell of your ear. He tugs gently on your lobe before trailing kisses along your jaw until he finally reaches your mouth. Kisses rough and demanding, guaranteed to make your lips bruised and swollen. Hot tongue parts your lips and overwhelms you in a pathetic fight for dominance that you easily lose. Deftly his fingers unzip your pants and rips them from your legs, revealing the powerful muscles in his arms that otherwise went unseen in doing so. The springs of your old bed creak and groan as more pressure is added as he presses himself closer to you. Levi quickly grabs one of the leather 3DMG straps that were on your pants and uses one to bind your wrists together so he could use both his hands to do as he pleased. Head swimming you’re abruptly flipped onto your stomach, only able to manage a yelp you feel the palm of Levi’s hand smack against your exposed rear. You feel like there isn’t enough oxygen passing through your lungs. He was definitely not going to be gentle. Unconsciously your wrist pull against their restraints. Crying out from the suddenness of Levi slamming his hardened cock into your throbbing core. There was no warning. Each slippery thrust of his engorged member filled you to the brim. Fingers grabbing roughly at your hips. Knowing your body better than you do, his shaft instantly hits the perfect spot that continuously makes you moan loudly, almost nearing a whimper, repeatedly in quick successions; never lingering for too long. Levi’s thrusts are rough and unforgiving yet each one drives you to despair as you become a complete mess. The loud smacking of his pelvis against you makes you even more unhinged, desperately clinging to the sheets beneath you they muffle your string of wails. Intense pace you find it incredibly difficult to catch your breath or even say a coherent word to tell your brother to slow down. His groans echo off the walls of your room, mingling with your own in a perfect symphony. Your climax hits you full throttle, causing your tight walls to clamp down on Levi’s length; more delicious friction that aided in him nearing his own finish. A growl rips through him, originating from deep inside his chest as he leans over your back. Heat from him radiates off and makes you even more uncomfortably hot. With the last few thrusts he pulls out his member and lets his searing seed shoot out onto your ass and legs. Breathing shallow and cheeks fevered you’re rolled to face Levi. His own cheeks are darkened with heat, small beads of sweat slowly traveling down his cheek. Chest heaving he goes to untie the leather around your wrists. Your hands drop to your sides with a dull thud as you’re still trying to catch your breath.

“Now. . . he’ll know you’re mine without question.” Ragged breathing, Levi zips his pants back up and holds out your own. You retrieve them with trembling arms that soon give out once you grab hold of your pants.

  
*  


Gathering your courage you finally walk out of your room with timid steps not only because you knew Furlan had heard everythin 

“Levi!” squealing you try to get away.

“Quit squawking. There’s a glass of water for you right here.” He picks up said glass and offers it to you. 

You hated how he was doing this all on purpose to make Furlan feel even more uncomfortable.

“U-Um. . .” Furlan’s unable to quite get a complete sentence out. “So. . . you two aren’t siblings?”

“We are.” Levi casually corrected him, making Furlan’s face even more red.

“O-Oh. . .” He looks at you nervously, somewhat hoping you would make things less embarrassing. What was there to say though? There was nothing you could do to reassure him of anything.

“Sorry you- um- found out this way. . . It wasn’t exactly how I had hoped. . .” you become meek and draw further toward Levi. “Does this ruin our agreement?”

Furlan sighs and contemplates for a minute if it did. Then he shakes his head once he comes to a decision. “No. . . Just something I have to get used to I guess. . .”

Levi scoffs and tightens his hand on your lap. “Damn right you do.”

“Guess I should’ve figured it out sooner.” He rubs nervously at his neck. “I always thought his possessiveness over you was far beyond that that a brother should have for his sister. And the hickeys. . .” Chuckling to himself he’s finally able to meet your eyes. “It all fits together.”

“I really am sorry Furlan.” Apologizing again Furlan waves it off with a lazy smile.

“Stop apologizing. Levi did what he thought was necessary to, ahem, mark his territory.”

“Looks like you’re not as dumb as I thought you were.” Levi speaks up in that uncaring drawl that both you and Furlan had grown so accustomed to.

The next day happened as if Furlan hadn’t discovered your relationship with Levi. Going about your day as usual you joked around with Furlan and got ready for that day’s excursions per normal. Yet you dared to steal a few kisses from your brother. It made you feel more free to show your affection instead of concealing it from your friend. 

Things were definitely changing.


	7. Wings of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is taken from Attack on Titan: No Regrets.

_You gazed down at the girl with unruly scarlet hair that stuck out at odd angles. She slept peacefully, possibly for the first time, next to you in the bed you normally shared with your brother. A soft snore passed through her parted lips as she unconsciously scooted closer to you to keep warm. Isabel Magnolia had a personality that rivaled the fire of her tresses. In such a short time you'd grown attached to her. After all, Isabel was your first real female friend._

  


_*A few hours prior*_

  
  


_“I’m fine Levi. I swear.”_

_Both of the men in front of you eyes you skeptically. Furlan leaned closer to Levi to whisper a lengthy sentence. For the past few days your body had been aching all over, and not in the good way that Levi normally left you. Then came the outing that day with a few guys from Furlan’s old gang to help you out. In an acrobatic maneuver that was normally so easy you managed to break your wrist._

_Your keen ears pick up what he mutters to your brother. “She's gone too long without natural sunlight. A friend of mine suffers from it too and is getting sicker by the minute.”_

_Levi’s cold slate eyes regard you with… Was that fear?_

_Apprehension twisted your stomach into tangled knots. You couldn’t say you felt fine any longer. Not when you saw undeniable worry on his face, glossing over his iron hued irises that you loved so much. It wouldn’t put him at ease one bit, only add to his worry because the more you protested the more he knew the actual pain you were in. Your wrist throbbed, the visible skin that peeked from under the tightly wound gauze was inflamed with severe tenderness as you held it against your chest. It ached terribly and all you wanted was for the pain to stop. You wondered why Levi didn’t suffer from any ailments like you did. Well, he had always been the sturdier sibling._

_“C’mon (y/n). Go rest.” Resting his hand on the small of your back Levi guided you to your bedroom. His palm felt heavy._

_You stood in the middle of your cramped room and turned to your brother. “You’re not going to join me?”_

_“Later.” whispering with melancholy he closes the door, leaving you in the dark. You knew him and Furlan were going to discuss what would happen to you._

_Curling up on your bed you carefully placed your right hand, the one with the broken wrist, beside you. Wincing slightly as it settled into the cushion of the mattress. It took you a while to drift off into sleep and once you did there was a loud banging outside that had you sitting straight up and hopping out of bed. You yelped at the shooting pain that spiked in your wrist but threw your door open._

_“What was that?”_

_Both Levi and Furlan faced the front door, Levi with his trusty knife ready in his tight grip._

_“We’re about to find out.” Furlan stalks closer to the door, hand hovering over the brass knob._

_“Stay behind me (y/n).” He orders before giving Furlan a curt nod to open the door._

_A body fell forward, face planting onto the ground underneath it and right in front of Levi’s feet. A mass of unkempt red hair lifted to reveal a feminine face with large, spiteful moss colored eyes. In her hands, which she held protectively to her, was a small bird._

  
**  


That’s how she entered your life and stayed. Men had been after her because she had tried to get past through the 11th Stairwell without payment. All because she wanted to bring the bird to the surface. Admirable. That was the first impression you had of Isabel. Admirable, stubborn, and tough. Just like you, the bird was injured as well. Isabel immediately wanted to be part of your little group. To fly with 3D Maneuvering Gear. Who could say no to her determination?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1 year later; Age: 17)  
  


The rushing wind as you flew above the rooftops pushed your (h/c) hair back, away from your face. You were trying to get away- you, Levi, Furlan, and Isabel. From who, you didn’t know, but Levi’s heightened senses had tipped him off to someone trailing behind your group. Trying to shake them off you lowered dangerously to the streets, expertly maneuvering to avoid hitting pedestrians. They were closing in on you though despite your efforts.

“They may not be Military Police like I thought.” You hear Levi as he takes lead. “I’ll make sure. Double back fast at the next pillar.”

You follow him in an almost nauseating dance as the grapple hooks of your gear pierce through the hard stone of the pillars that hung on the Underground’s ceiling.. Your wrist, although healed, still had a dull pain every so often. Your enemies followed in quick succession, even impressing you.

“Wow!” You let out a gasp as a blonde haired man quickly swung around the corner.

“Not bad!” Isabel exclaimed. A pointed glare from your brother had her backstepping her exclamation. “I mean, shit. . .”

“Just what I’d expect from the Survey Corps.” Levi muses stoically.

That makes Furlan jerk. “What?! Are you serious?!”

“I saw the marks on their backs when they passed by.” he explained. “The ‘Wings of Freedom’.”

“We can’t get caught. They’ll confiscate our gear.” you point out. Furlan nodded in agreement.

“Then you know what we have to do.”

You hated it. But you knew it was your best chance. The four of you split up, sailing in different directions. You cast a quick glance over your shoulder. One was following you. Soon proving to be a difficult target another joined in to your pursuit to aid their comrade. Heart frantically beating you made another swift move to get away. Only you weren’t anticipating one of them to abruptly shoot out in front of you and block your path. You collided with them, recovering as soon as possible to get away, but the way your wrist twisted to readjust your grasp on your grip handles your pain was renewed. Actions becoming delayed they took the opportunity to take you down. 

  


They held your arms against your back which proved painful to your thrashing as you tried to break free. When you stopped the one who held you prisoner came close to your back until you reeled your leg and delivered a backward kick to their shin. Their hands loosen and you take the opportunity to grab at your knife and slice at the other one who charged at you. They kept their distance, seeing the weapon in your hand. The one you had kicked was coming back. You prepared yourself for him. Acutely aware of the other Survey Corps soldier cautiously closing in. What you didn’t anticipate was a third one barreling into you and pinning you to the ground. Your knife skidded away from you. Unknowing to them they tightly pulled back your right wrist making you cry out.

“Let go!” You nearly pleaded. Gasping as their fingers dug into your wrist nearly blinding you with a searing white pain that filled your vision.

“Stop resisting. It’ll be easier when you do.” Your captor said calmly as they lifted you up. You force back a whimper when they tugged at your wrist for you to get up.

  
  
  
  


“Let go you bastard!!” Isabel screamed as she kicked her legs wildly like a horse. She resisted every step of the way unlike Furlan who obediently walked forward. They were ordered down on their knees. The three soldiers who flanked you pushed you down to do the same. You dared to look up at Levi who still stood. Ashamed that you had failed him. The four of you were placed side by side as a tall man with golden hair atop his head strutted before you.

“Where did you get your hands on this?” he held up one of the grip handles. None of you said a word. Instead you shot him the Ackerman glare that was so much like Levi’s and Kenny’s. Breathing heavy as your wrist continued to hurt to unbearable levels. Again he asked you another question. “Who taught you how to use this?” Receiving the same silent reply he moves to stand directly in front of your brother. “You’re the leader right? Have you received any military training?”

You internally scoff. Like Levi would ever be the one to say something.

The man smiles, unnerving you. “That’s the face of a man who wants to kill me and escape.” You catch him glancing at a man on the outer right side of you. He nods in return and steps closer to you. Thinking that the man was going to attack you, your brother twitches. Every muscle in his body immediately reacting to the threat he thought was aimed toward you. This didn’t pass by the blonde man who questioned you. The subtle change in Levi's normally frigid frame was evident. As the one behind you with the flimsy mustache went to grab Levi, the one in front of you held out his hand. Then he motions to you. 

“We’ll get more answers, it seems, with her.” Detached blue eyes flick over to Levi. “I’d rather avoid any rough treatment. Especially to a woman.”

You feel fingers tangle into your hair and yank your head back before shoving it into the mud.

“You fucker.” Levi growls menacingly and pulls at his restraints. It was the first reaction he had gotten out of your brother. Satisfying him immensely that he now had leverage. Someone had to hold him still unless he free himself.

They held your head down, nearly cracking your skull under the pressure of their large hand. Finally you were giving relief when they pulled you up by your hair. You didn’t look at Levi or the others. Instead you glowered at the man who had ordered for your cruel treatment.

“I’ll ask again.” He says and you suddenly feel a sharp sting of a blade press gently against your neck. You dared not to move. “Where did you learn vertical maneuvering?”

Before Levi could say anything Isabel snapped. “We didn’t learn it from anyone! You think we’re gonna let a civil servant push us around?!” She spat and eyed you frantically. Anything to get that blade away from you.

Furlan followed, unable to bare seeing you in such a situation. “We figured it out in order to survive in this hell hole. Anyone who doesn’t know what sewage tastes like couldn’t understand.”

He stared at all four of you. Contemplating his next move. “My name is Erwin Smith.” The blade against your neck was pulled away and you let out a shaky breath of relief. “What are your names?”

Abruptly your face was once again shoved into the mud, held there for a few seconds to where you were gasping for breath once yanked up.

“. . .It’s Levi.” He replied begrudgingly. He had to cooperate with this fucker. There was no other way.

Finally, a name to the face. Erwin lowers himself on his knees to be at Levi’s eye level. “Would you make a deal with me?”

That was the last thing you were expecting him to say let alone ask. Your eyes widen in surprise as are Levi’s.

On that day you and your small family joined the Survey Corps. And soon after you were escorted out from the Underground for the first time in your entire life, breathing fresh air that tickled your nose. You and your brother were finally out.

  
  



	8. Tick Tock

The horse drawn carriage your small entourage was ushered into finally pulled up to the Survey Corps Headquarters that was surrounded by massive trees, perfect for your 3DMG. The entire ride there both you and Isabel had your face pressed against the cool glass looking out at this new world around you. Levi’s hand lay protectively on your thigh, muscles tensed at what awaited the four of you. You knew your brother was planning something pertaining to the fate of Erwin Smith. You could tell when his brain was meticulously at work. He wouldn't let Erwin get away with harming you. There were small lacerations on your face from being shoved to the ground and a bruise developing on your cheek. Teeming with fury Levi told you, Furlan and Isabel (once your attendant left) about how he planned to get close to that “blonde jackass” and kill him. It was risky to say the least. Too risky. Furlan reminded your brother of his own plan, a somewhat safer approach. You were happy that Levi was willing to put his faith in Furlan’s plan.

  
  
  


You were introduced on a small platform before the rest of the Survey Corps. When it came your turn to speak your name you willed your voice to project outward with confidence like Isabel and Furlan.

“I’m (y/n).” A sea of sour faces made you nervous. Unconsciously you scoot a little closer to Levi. Obvious from their faces that you and your group were not welcome. You couldn't fathom why they already resented you so much.

“You four will be assigned to Flagon’s squad. Take good care of them Flagon.”

A man with sandy blonde hair speaks up in indignation. “You're putting them on my squad?! I thought they’d be placed under Squad Leader Erwin!”

“I will be assigning Erwin to support expedition command in maintaining the new information outside the wall.”

_Outside the wall… That's where the Titans roam._

  


Unenthusiastically, Flagon lead you to the military barracks; your new home. 

“We all get to sleep in the same room?!” Isabel bounced around excitedly, eyes roaming every nook and cranny with fervor.

“The women’s barracks are separate.” Flagon quickly corrected her. 

You'd never slept alone before. You and Levi had always shared a bed. There'd be Isabel to keep you company but it wasn't the same. Warily glancing at Levi who continued forward behind Flagon as he opened a door to what would be his and Furlan’s room. Immediately you saw the problem. Dust floated in a thick cloud, visible by the streaming sunlight. Your brother walks straight in. First inspecting the bunk that trickled dirt at the merest touch. You knew the clean freak that was your brother was frothing at the mouth at the sight of such a vulgar living condition that they were expected to occupy.

To add more insult to injury you hear Flagon’s irritated voice. “I know you’ve spent your whole lives living in a trash heap but try to keep this place clean.”

“What did you just say?” Levi snapped and advanced toward the squad leader. No good would come from this confrontation.

You quickly snatched Levi’s jacket in your hand and tugged him. “Levi. Please.”

He regarded you for a second then clicked his tongue before backing down.

“Don't worry Mr. Squad Leader!” Furlan placed himself between them just in case. “We’ll keep it clean!”

“When you're done unpacking come to the training yard.” The hate on his face was evident as he turned his back and stormed out of the room.

Still glaring at where Flagon once stood, he hisses and observes his surroundings.

_Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it._

“Start cleaning.”

There’s a collective groan. Well, more like a sob from Isabel.

  
  
  


You didn’t mind much that you had to spent several hours of rigorous training. Several calluses were already littered on your hands, hardening the sick of your palm and once soft pads of your fingers. You had done these things before yet it still felt completely foreign to you. Fresh air filled your deprived lungs and sent energy boosting through your weakened bones that would steadily strengthen each day with the vitamins the sun’s warm rays offered. That ear pleasing crack of leaves and twigs beneath the pressure of your boots and the actual cool breeze that refreshed your heated face. Even if the other soldiers in the Survey Corps eyed you with cynicism you brushed off their dirty glares. All of you proved yourselves even more capable than them when you set out to train. You could hear the murmuring of your new comrades after you perfectly sliced into the neck of a replica titan. They instructed you to aim at the nape of the titan’s neck and make a deep slice into it. If it’s too shallow then the titan will be able to regenerate.

“She’s amazing. . .” 

One scoffs, clearly not impressed by your skill. “Beginner’s luck.”

“Not really. . .”

Grinning at your own success you put your blades back in their holster.

“That other guy from the Underground was really good too.” Another begrudgingly admits to a few men around him as you catch him watching from your periphery. “The one with the dark hair.”

“Lookin’ at her more closely they do look like they’re related.” Not liking the stares you turn away and absent mindedly fiddle with your gear. A few nod in agreement and continue to stare at you brazenly.

Another guy grumbles and crosses his arms in a haughty manner. “This fucking sucks. They’re instantly incredible while we had to train for years just to get here.”

Trudging away you bite down on your lip nearly tearing the sensitive skin. 

“That was amazing work (y/n).” The man supervising you praises you.

You manage a meek smile. “Thank you. Hopefully I do just as well with the real thing.

His expression dampens a bit. “Yeah. Hopefully.” He tells you that you’re done for the day and allows you to head back to the women’s barracks.

The next few days go on just like your first day, with disdainful glances and whispered resentment. You’d seen little of Furlan and Levi. Occasionally you’d catch glimpses of them; a passing wave from Furlan, even a small nod from Levi when you managed to catch his attention. You were sure that they were occupied with their plan as well.

_“I don’t want any part of it.” You instantly recoil. “Do what you think you have to do. But don’t involve me.”_

_“(y/n)-” Furlan starts._

_“She’s right.” Levi speaks up. He didn’t seem too surprised that you didn’t want to take part in this plan to kill Erwin._

_“But he had you beat up!” counters Furlan with a good point._

_“I know. And I don’t care anymore. We’re out of the Underground! That’s what really matters!” Throwing your arms up, motioning to all around you. “Isn’t this what we always worked for? Yeah I got my face slammed into the ground and he threatened to kill me. But we’re here now.”_

_Although Isabel didn’t like Erwin for putting you in the position, she stood by your side. “I’m with (y/n).”_

_“Kill Erwin if it will put you at ease.” You aimed this at your brother whom you knew was still seething with rage. The violent storm in him would not be silenced until he put an end to the blonde haired commander. “I, however, am going to enjoy every second that we are not back in that dark shit hole. My wounds will heal Levi and eventually so will your pride. Please think about this.”_

You roll onto your side, observing the light from the moon filter in through the window; how it caught small particles of dust making them look like they were dancing about your room. Above you slept Isabel in the top bunk. Snoring away after a long day like you should’ve been doing. Instead you were wide awake. Unable to calm whatever phantom haunted you. Fingers clinging to the blanket that was wrapped around you, desperately trying to calm your mind and sleep. Inside you knew what was bothering you. You missed Levi. As much as you loved finally being out of the sewers it was appearing that the cost would be your time together with him. You missed his offhanded remarks, his perpetual icy glares that would soften in your presence, even the way he would possessively pull you close to him. As selfish as it sounded you want him to miss you as much too. 

Restless you finally accept that you wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon. You get out of your bed and lace up your boots. You’d take this opportunity to enjoy the clear night sky littered with hundreds of sparkling stars. Being careful not to venture too far from headquarters you settle for a small wall made out of stone to settle down; a few feet away from the towering building that held other sleeping soldiers. The moon, not nearly swollen, still stood out brightly to keep you company. Everything was so much more clearer. 

“Tch. Figured you’d be out here.” Levi slumps next to you. 

“Levi!” Your pulse quickened, lips spreading in a smile. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

With his hands supporting his upper body weight, Levi leans back. “Not with Furlan fucking snoring all through the damn night.”

Chuckling you scoot closer to him. “Isabel snores too.”

“They should’ve been placed in the same room. Give us some peace and quiet.” He mutters, agitated that his sleep was being robbed from him.

“I never pegged Furlan as someone who’d snore.” There’s a slight presence on your waist as Levi’s hand sneakily hovers over it. With your own you press it down onto the curvature of your waist. Relishing in his touch you close your eyes. His warmth radiating from his palm past the fabric of your top and penetrated into your skin.

“It’s been a while.”

“I know.” Your hand still pressed on top of his. “It’s just something we’ll have to get used to.”

“I’m fucking getting blue balls here (y/n).” You can’t stop the laugh from bursting out of you. What he said was ridiculous but he had such a serious face. 

“Is that all?” Quieting down your hysterics you bump your shoulder against his. “You don’t miss me? Not just for sex.”

“Don’t be stupid.” It comes out as a hiss but he pulls you closer to his side. “Of course I missed you.”

You hum. “What do you miss?”

“I miss hearing the stupid things that come out of your mouth.”

“Hey!”

For the first time in days you hear him chuckle. It’s not a loud sound, rather quiet, deep and husky. There weren’t many opportunities where you got to hear such a wonderful sound that sent your skin shivering. There were times when the two of you were intimate where you’d feel the vibration of his chuckle against your bare skin.

“I just miss you. Everything about you. All the little details of our life prior to this that I took for granted. (y/n).” Your face inclines to look at his profile better. Steely eyes already meeting you. “It’s not any safer out here. There’s the threat of titans.”

“I know.” You really didn’t know which was scarier; the thugs of the Underground or the towering monsters that lurked outside the walls. Those beasts that ate humans not out of hunger but for the mere joy of it. 

“I don’t want you going out there with us. But I know you won’t have it. You’ll come with us no matter what.” His grip on you tightens.

“Because we’re in this together Levi. We have to stick together. The four of us.” Gingerly the pads of your fingers brush against the soft skin of his cheek. Leisurely gliding along the smoothness Levi moves into your touch. Lips slowly inching closer to your’s. 

“You’re just too stubborn to let me protect you.” his lips move against your own as he closes the gap. Your fingers curl themselves in his dark hair, deepening the kiss and eliciting a growl from him. Before either of you could get too into it you pull away, leaving Levi slightly bothered with reddened cheeks and parted lips that let out ragged pants. 

“I love you Levi.” You lean in and place a small peck on the bridge of his nose.

Displeasure evident on his face from the broken contact he sighs and leans his forehead against yours. “I love you too.”

  
  
*  
  
  


A splitting pain spears through your wrist, making the grip on the piston handles slacken. You’d successfully used your 3DMG to propel yourself off of your horse. You weren’t anticipating the twisting action that accompanied such a move. Nevertheless you held yourself together until the very end of practice. All the while cursing your stupid wrist that you had broken a few years ago. There wasn’t any medical care in the Underground so you supposed the continuous pain you felt was from the improper way it healed. 

“Hold on (y/n). You still have one more session to go.” A woman who was in charge of overseeing you that day, stopped you from retreating back to your barracks. Her hair of red was styled in a pixie cut; captivating blue eyes looking at your tired face before drifting to one of your hands tenderly holding onto your wrist. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine. I’ll get right back on the horse.”

She chuckles and puts her hands on her hips. “C’mon. Even normal soldiers need a break after working hard. Get out of here. I’ll see you in an hour.”

Warily you stare back at her until she’s pushing on your back. Taking the hint you go on your own accord without her hands insisting. There’s a flash of another endearing red head.

“Isabel!” You call out to her.

She turns and grins widely immediately running to you. “(y/n)! You on a break too?”

“Yeah. My warden was pretty insistent.” Giggling you link arms with her.

“How’s your wrist?”

Darn. She’d been too quick in seeing it. It was evident that your wrist was bothering you. After all it did become incredibly red and swollen when you strained it. “It’s fine.”

Isabel hums, not quite buying it but doesn’t pester you about the matter. “Where were you heading to?”

“I was going to see if I could find Levi. I haven’t spent time with him much. At least not since the other night.”

“Ooooh.” You instantly regret mentioning that last part. A blush warmed your face. “A lover’s rendezvous?”

“Shut up.” Unlike with Furlan, Levi didn’t really need to make an outright claim to you. He didn’t have to worry about Isabel. A month into living with you and Levi she already knew your undisclosed relationship with him. It didn’t faze her whatsoever. She confronted you about it with a knowing, teasing, grin. “It wasn’t like that. I went outside to gaze at the stars and he so happened to join me.”

“Poor Levi. He must be missing you terribly.” She goes on to say how he probably was on his way to your room to spirit you away somewhere more private. “After all you two did share a bed together. He probably misses that just like you do.”

“It would be nice if he would say it.”

Isabel chortles, nearly snorting in the process. “Then he wouldn’t be the Levi we know and love. Endearing words don’t come easily to him.”

“True. My dear brother is a man of few words.” 

“You two talking shit about me?”

Both you and Isabel jolt and come to an abrupt stop to peer over your shoulders at the intimidating Levi who glowered in return.

“Big bro!” Isabel puts on a clumsy beam on her playful features. “Long time no see!”

“Shut it brat.” He snips at her; hostility was absent in his voice, instead it was full of jest. Being pushed aside Isabel watches with amused eyes as Levi rips you from her arm and pulls you away.

“Levi?”

You hear Isabel shout out “Be gentle with her!” Ending in a series of giggles.

Not a clue as to where your brother is leading you you have no choice but to allow him to drag you around the grounds and out into the vast vacant fields where a lone shed stands. Thoughts run amuck in your mind as to what he has planned; most of them being of the perverse nature. No lock stands a chance against Levi as he easily breaks it and pushes you inside. You look around and tilt your head up at the rafters above where there were housed several boxes as was the ground below. It appeared to be a storage room of sorts. Surprised that Levi would willingly bring you to a place that is filtered with dust and dirt all around.

Abruptly you’re pushed against a thick wooden pillar, Levi’s lips instantly suffocating you. Only a muffled gasp slips by.

“L-Levi…” You turn your head to the side in order to inhale at least a bit of air before he assaults your mouth again with his domineering kisses. “What on earth. . .”

“You were a tease the other night.” A growl rumbles in his throat as he grips at your thigh and pulls your leg up to hook around his waist. Hoisting you up he forces your other leg to link with the other. “I can’t go on any longer. If I attempt to I might murder Commander Eyebrows right then and there. To hell with any plans Furlan and I have made.”

“What if someone finds us. What then?” 

“Do you really think I give a fuck?” His voice gravelly and rough as he takes your bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. Your hands linger on his chest, originally with the intent to push him away yet you’re unable to will yourself to do so. Grabbing at the lapels of his Survey Corps jacket you simply can’t stop from kissing him, from giving into his touches. Those touches that you longed for, that your core ached for. You needed him.

“No.” You moan and yank him closer to your heaving chest. “Of course not.” Assisting him in shedding his jacket, yours comes off next and then is the hasty ripping off of the rest of your garments as he still has you pinned between him and the pillar. His chest bare for your hands to roam and your nails to knead at you hear his zipper slide down. Levi’s hot breath hitting your bare and fevered neck he bites down harshly making you cry out and dig your nails down into his skin.

“I won’t be gentle.” It’s not much of a warning since he has already sunk his teeth onto your neck and it makes you breathe out a laugh.

You trail gentle kisses on his jawline and give him a nip as well on his jugular. “Are you ever?”

“It’s impossible when I’m with you.” Levi whispers against your (s/t) flesh, turning into a groan when his free hand starts languidly stroking his unbearably hardened cock. The perverse sounds coming forth from his lips practically made you wet as you undulated your hips against him. You weren’t granted much movement considering your position, Levi was in control as was normal. He readjusted his hold on you and slammed your back against the pillar. Assisted by his hand he aligned his swollen member along your thigh to press lightly against your lower folds. Whimpering as you feel him prod his way into you, relishing in the warmth of your tight flesh around him.

You kiss the corner of his lips while his length stretches you out and sinks until you have completely sheathed him. His name repeatedly chanted from you, clinging to him as Levi begins to thrust into you. You bob up and down on him trying to match his rhythm.

  
*  


“Sir, I’ve lost sight of Levi and (y/n). They didn’t return to their training spots.” Flagon slams open the door to Erwin’s office. Agitated at this sudden development of his charges he’s out of breath and leaning against the doorframe for support. “It’s been almost an hour.”

A heavy brow arches in subtle alarm not at what he is told but at the abruptness that Flagon had charged into his quarters. “I’ve questioned Church and Magnolia but they have no idea where they are. Do you think they’ve escaped?”

“Calm down Flagon.” He brushes his concern off and peers out his window where he made sure the others didn’t screw around and waste time. Ever observant, Erwin had already seen them run through his line of vision and off into the distant fields. “They wouldn’t leave behind the other two. They’ll return.”

“How can you put trust in them so easily?” The other man hisses. “They might be scheming together! That’s what they do, people from the Underground are nothing but gutter trash that can’t be trusted.”

“Silence Flagon.”

“But-”

A fist slammed down onto the hard wood of the desk makes quiets Flagon and stills his frame. “We need them. They are the key to leverage over the titans. Maybe not so much the other two, but the Ackerman siblings we require.”

“They are related then.”

This makes Erwin grin an inch. “Could you not tell? They both have the same vicious fire, those predatory eyes that look at everyone with disdain but hold a light when turning to one another. The moment I saw them, bound and brought to their knees, I knew.”

Flagon grimaces, thinking that their abilities truly must have been hereditary.

“Do not worry about them Flagon.” Erwin strolls over to him and pats his shoulder. “Well, don’t worry about (y/n). From what I can tell she’s the more reasonable one. She wouldn’t ruin this chance that I’ve given them.”

“Myra thinks there might be something wrong with her arm. Do you really think she’d survive an expedition?” He counters doggedly trying to make his commander understand why he should be distrustful of the Underground filth that he had brought up to the surface.

“All we can do is wait and see. Surely even if she doesn’t her brother will be there.”

“What if he isn’t?”

Erwin shrugs and heads back to his seat to recline and watch Flagon. “Then she’ll rescue herself.” There’s a shine to his eyes as he thinks of (y/n). That strong girl who beared the aggressive handling that was forced upon her. When the blade was held against her throat she did not whimper or cry. No. She glared at him. Those (e/c) darkening with the pits of hell beneath them, burning and craving for his soul and blood as retribution for what he had done to her. For making a magnificent beast such as Levi kneel down in front of him. How interesting she was to him. Erwin very much anticipated the day she’d go up against an actual titan. 

  
  
*  
  


Still breathing heavily you buttoned your shirt back up and try to ignore the throbbing soreness between your legs. You knew your back was probably rubbed raw from the rough wood of the pillar that Levi had you pressed up against as he had his way with you. Smoothing out your hair you nod toward Levi and he takes your hand, leading you out of the shed.

“Who knows when the next time will be when we get a moment between just the two of us.” You sigh and squeeze his hand. 

“We’ll make time.”

“If I even survive the expedition coming up.”

He halts and grimaces. “What do you mean if?” 

“These are titans we’re going up against Levi. Surely you don’t think it’ll be the same as cutting down rival gangs like we did down below. Dozens of people are eaten by them on these trips outside of the walls. I’m good at practice but it’s not the same thing as a real life titan.”

“Hey.” Fingers gripping your chin tightly and bringing your face toward his you’re forced to meet Levi’s storm filled eyes as he glares at you. “You’re not doing yourself much good thinking like that.”

“But-”

“You’re my sister. You can do anything I can. It’s in our blood. You got this.” Pressing his lips against your cheek in a chaste kiss he moves ahead of you. Leaving you to watch his retreating back.

You wanted to believe in his words of encouragement. Something was bothering you though. A constant nagging that twisted your guts uncomfortably. In your ears you heard a clock ticking. 


	9. Things to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story. Depending if I have enough inspiration I just might make a sequel. Although I have enough stories as it is I'll probably leave this one alone. A lot of you are worried that Reader will end up dying. >w> You'll get your answer now!

Placing another loving kiss on Levi’s bare chest he brings you closer to his burning body. There wasn’t much time to relish in the post-coital bliss. Tomorrow would be the day of the expedition. The day you had been rigorously training for. You had forgotten about it while you and Levi made love, but now it was settling back in. Fear gripping you once again as you clung to him. You didn’t want to part ways after this. You wouldn’t be able to see him again until the morning where everyone would prepare to leave for the gates. 

“Don’t worry.” You hear Levi murmur, shifting you in his arms so he can look at you. “Just do what I say and stay close to me.”

“You make it sound so easy. There’ll be chaos. If Flagon tells me to go in a different group than you, then I’ll have to.” 

“Over my dead body.”

You shudder. “Don’t say that.”

“(y/n).” The rough pad of his thumb caresses your cheek. You close your eyes and concentrate on just his touch. Listening to his steady breathing and all too aware of his overwhelming warmth. “Deep breath.”

“You promise you’ll stay close to me?” It made you sound selfish. The thought of Levi never leaving your side was comforting though. It was the only thing that calmed you down. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Levi kisses your sweat slicked temple. 

Time was running out. The two of you had been away for almost two hours; even one hour was pushing it. Flagon was already on your tail more than usual after the first time you and Levi disappeared to the storage shed. The longer you stayed glued to him, the harder it became to even think of letting him go. 

  
  
  
  
*  
  


“Someone tell me this is a dream. . .” Furlan groans miserably and clutches his reins tightly, making his knuckles turn white. 

Your own heart pounded as you looked at the enormous gate that protected you from the titans out on the other side. You felt sick to your stomach with anxiety. This was it. You were willingly going outside the safety of the walls to purposefully hunt down these man eating creatures that threatened humanity. Hands slightly trembled as they held onto the reins of your horse. It seemed completely unaware of what was about to happen. Either that or it was unfazed by the daunting fact that most of the people gathered around you might be killed. Your horse flicked its ear back and shifted its hooves restlessly. Its attitude reminded you a lot of Levi’s. You chance a quick glance over at him. Yes, his slate hued eyes stared almost with boredom at the behemoth gate that had yet to be opened for your envoy. You wished you could be as calm as he was.

“Big brother is so cool.” Isabel mumbles with a scowl. “Acting all tough like he doesn’t even care that we’re about to see some real titans.” 

“How can he be so calm.” Furlan whispered more so to himself as he jittered in his saddle. 

Isabel replies with an obvious “That’s Levi for you. The prospect of death doesn’t scare him.”

“Because he’s already looked into the face of death and spat in its face.” You add darkly making them look at you oddly. A memory, perhaps it was, of a burning stomach and the stench of decay flickered in your mind. Frail arms that held you protectively while death beckoned you closer. 

_“You can’t have her.” A voice weakly whispered. “She’s mine.”_

“Alright everyone! Listen up! You are to keep in formation no matter what happens out there, understood?” There’s a collective affirmation. “Good, then lets head out!”

A loud groaning makes the ground vibrate momentarily as the gate starts to open allowing the piercing sunlight to shine brightly in your eyes making you squint. 

“Everyone pull forward now!”

You press your heels gently against the sides of your horse, urging it to move ahead along with everyone else. Someone bumps into you and you look to see Levi already disobeying orders.

“Listen to me. Whatever happens out there don’t listen to them. If I give an order you follow it. Understood?”

“I don’t think that’s wise Levi. These guys have been out there before.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not entrusting your life to them. If it looks like things are turning bad we’re getting out of there. I know what’s best for you. Do what I say.”

Pursing your lips you refuse to look at him. You hear his horse go back to it’s original spot. Not allowed much time to think you hear shouts from somewhere in the front alerting the rest of a titan. It towered almost above the treetops, slowly emerging from the forest it had been dwelling in. Your stomach rises into your throat. This was it. Your skills would be put to the test. Releasing a shaky breath you willed your ears to pay attention to what your squad leader was shouting. There was absolutely no possibility of avoiding it. It was uncomfortably close. One squadron split apart from your envoy to go after it. Quickly scanning them you were somewhat thankful that you didn’t see Levi, Furlan or Isabel in that particular group. You weren’t granted much time to breathe when another quickly slipped through the trees and headed right for you and the others. It didn’t move like the other. Though it was smaller than the other it started running.

“It’s an abnormal!” Someone yelled. “Flagon’s squad! Close the distance and fight to the death!”

_Deep breath (y/n)!_

Several people already flew off their horses and propelled themselves right for the titan. You prepared yourself in case the need rose for you to rise to action as well. Levi’s horse sped quickly toward you.

“Not yet.” He breathed.

“Levi-”

“Just wait and see. If these people are competent enough we won’t need to intervene.” 

There was a terrified wail that made you look up in horror as someone was wiggling in the titan’s giant fist before it was devoured mercilessly. Another took this opportunity to strike as they zoomed behind the titan, the nape of it’s neck visible and unprotected. They proved to be too slow for it quickly turned, making the other Survey Corps member attached to it, swing violently near it’s face. He was gone in a blink of an eye. His body consumed and his decapitated head falling to the ground as you and Levi rode by.

“Oh god.” You avert your eyes from the rolling head on the ground just a few feet away from you.

“They’re pathetic.” Levi clicks his tongue and surges forward. “(y/n)! Isabel! Furlan! Let’s go!”

There’s a complaint from Furlan that you can’t even properly take in. Your heart beats loudly in your ears and deafens you.

“What a pain in the ass. The way he swings his arms is gonna be a challenge.” Levi points out. “At least when he does that his legs won’t be moving.”

“Small blessings.” you mumble.

“I’ll get his attention. The three of you take out his knees.” He looks over his shoulder.

“Easy as pie big bro!” Isabel yells with enthusiasm as she watches Levi.

Once he lands barely above the titan’s rear, his blades securely stabbed into the flesh he shouts “Now!!”

The three of you kick off of your horses and whiz through the air until the hooks of your gear pierce into the titan’s thighs. Simultaneously you swing around to the back while spinning slightly so your blades cut in nicely into it’s tendons and muscles rendering it onto the ground. While it’s bent over Levi quickly and deftly cuts into the titan’s neck, finishing it off.

Safely back on the ground you pant slightly. “Oh man.” Furlan had a similar expression on his face as he swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand.

“That was awesome Levi!” Isabel gushes, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened. Your first ever titan. Sure Levi did the job of killing it, but the very fact that you had been that close to it left your skin in goosebumps.

“You all did great.” Levi lands next to you, gently petting your head, noticing his gray eyes giving you a quick examination to make sure you weren’t hurt. Still waiting for your heart to slow down back to normalcy you turn to face Isabel only to meet a multitude of gaping faces. Heavy eyes stared at the four of you. All looking with a mixture of amazement and disdain. Erwin out of all of them was grinning, pleasure spilling forth from him at your success.

“Let’s find another one!”

“Are you crazy?” Furlan hisses at Isabel. 

“Maybe a little bit.” She grins and playfully slaps his arm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours later, exhausted and weary from the extensive ride? You arrive at a crumbled heap of an old castle. This would be your sanctuary for the night although you doubted that it’s beaten down walls would be able to ward off any titans. Thankful to at least rest, there was a collective sigh of relief. 

You drop your bag unceremoniously on the ground and give your body a good stretch that tugged at your sore muscles. Isabel, Furlan and Levi dropped their bags beside your’s.

“What a day!” Isabel chirps. “We took down a titan as if it was nothing!”

“That was just one titan. Next time we won’t be so lucky.”

“Lighten up Furlan. Let her revel in success.” You lightly scold the taller male of your group who was ever the pessimist. Internally you admitted that he was right. Next time who knew how many you would encounter at once.

Rolling his eyes Levi messes up Isabel’s scarlet hair making her pout. “Quit talking.”

As lively as ever you smile at them. Your family. A tired smile makes it’s way on your face when you soundlessly take leave to go wash up.

“(y/n)!” A soldier who was called Bart came rushing after you. Eyes blazing with enthusiasm. “You were great out there. Your whole group from the Underground was! I never knew-”

“Ah thanks.” you interrupt hastily desiring to be alone for a little bit. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” he scoffs. “You guys handle your gear like pros even without prior training and you kill a titan on your first expedition! That’s not nothing. You guys are amazing. Do you know how many new recruits die out there the first half hour?”

He’s advancing far too close toward you. Unconsciously you begin to back away and pat your pocket for your knife out of pure instinct. You were tired and just wanted to rest. 

“Out of the way.” came that voice you loved so much from behind Bart.

“O-Oh, Levi! I was just telling (y/n)-”

It appeared his patience was as thin as your’s. “I said get out of my way.” Levi growled, that fearsome expression on his face made his short stature irrelevant. Everyone had seen what he was capable of. 

“I guess I’ll see you two later then.” Bart mumbled and left you two alone.

“What did he want?”

You shrug and continue on your way. “Just wanted tell me of his admiration he has for us.”

“Tsk. Admiration my ass.”

“Well I do admire it every once in a while." you grin at him and give an airy laugh, shaking your head. There’s an old water pump you find and wet your towel; gently running it over your face you still sense Levi right behind you. After washing your face you offer him your towel. He goes to grab it but instead clutches onto your wrist and pulls you toward him. You in return, although not anticipating it, encircle your arms around his narrow waist and rest your head against his chest. 

“Boy you’re rather affectionate today.” You muse teasingly, Levi’s touch revitalizes you and you nearly forget about your titan encounter.

Such a strong heart beats loudly against your ear, soothing you into a comfortable lull as the two of you simply stand there silent and frozen. No words were necessary. You just needed each other.

“(y/n)” Levi whispers against your (h/c) silk locks. “It’s important that you promise me you’ll listen and obey me out there. I only have your best interests at heart. It’s important that all of us stick together and make it out alive. Everyone else can die but not our group. Do you understand?”

“Levi-”

“Say you’ll listen. Promise you’ll obey.” You look up when you hear a break in his voice, (e/c) eyes widening in shock. Levi refuses to look at you, ashamed of showing the secret fear he has. “I need you to live (y/n).”

“Please live (y/n).” Another little voice echoes in your mind. 

Sighing you lay your head back against him. “Okay. I promise. I trust you Levi.”

Under your touch you feel his muscles relax and a relieved breath leave him.

“Good.”

“Ahem.”

Your heart sinks, feeling Levi’s arms constrict you before reluctantly releasing you. Turning around you great Erwin. “C-Commander.”

“(y/n). You and your brother were brilliant out there.” He offers you a small smile to calm you.

Heat rushes on your face. “That was all Levi.” You weren’t aware he knew you were siblings. Never thinking you and Levi looked anything alike beside height and when you glared. “He’s always been a quick thinker. Right Levi?”

You weren’t really surprised when he said nothing and chose to stare down Erwin.

“Erm. . . A-Anyway, we should head back Levi.” You lightly tug on his rigid arm.

“Actually I want to talk to your brother. If you could spare a few minutes away from him.”

Unsure what to do you shoot a quick glance at Levi. Knowing him as well as you did you could practically hear his brain screaming to take out Erwin now. Surely Levi was smarter than that. At least you hoped he was. 

“Go. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Absentmindedly he pats your head and pushes you toward the stretching corridor.

“O-Okay.” Casting one last look over your shoulder you trudge back to the others. When you told them where your brother is, Furlan instantly pales.

“Shit. He’s going to ruin everything.”

“Way to have faith Furlan.” Isabel rolls her large eyes. 

“He won’t. He knows this isn’t the right time. If he kills Erwin now we’ll obviously be looked at first. Even if we did happen to impress a few people with what we did back there to them we’re still gutter scum.” You prop up your back against the hard stone wall and recline against it. 

Furlan’s scowl remains on his face. “You should’ve stayed there and listened in.”

“Erwin isn’t stupid. I’m sure he would’ve sensed I was there even if I did hide.” 

“Hey!”

Again you have another mini heart attack. A woman with glasses is walking toward you, a large smile on her face. “I was watching you when you guys defeated the titan! Well of course I was. Who wasn’t?! It was incredible!”

“Thanks” is all you can manage to mumble, quite taken aback at her exuberance.

She goes down on her haunches so that she’s eye level with you, Isabel and Furlan. “I’m Hange Zoe.” With her index finger she points to you. “And you’re (y/n), aren’t you? Your friends are Isabel and Furlan- but where’s Levi?”

“He’s washing up at the moment.” You didn’t want to raise any alarms that he was alone with Erwin.

Hange nods. “And none of you went through the Training Corp, did you?”

Isabel spoke up. “No. We trained all on our own down there. We practiced a lot”

“Wow.” Hange breathes with admiration. “You guys are outstanding!”

At the praise Isabel’s protective wall came crashing down as she gushes along with Hange. She grew enthusiastic and talked Hange’s ear off about Levi, you, and the titan. “They’ve always been the best!” Isabel remarked making you blush slightly and glance at Furlan who shrugs, bored with the whole conversation. You were getting the feeling that Isabel was growing more and more fond of the Survey Corps. Even if it was dangerous, here was a place she could call home and a reason to fight. The way her eyes shined you knew she had fallen to the cause of saving humanity. She wanted to stay part of the Survey Corps. Her dream would be ruined though when Furlan and Levi decide to off Erwin. When Hange leaves your trio Levi barely had just arrived. He eyes her as she passes him.

“What did she want?”

“Relax, she was just talking to us about today and our skill with the 3DMG.” You smile wearily at your brother and coax him down beside you. He slumps beside you with a huff.

“Yeah.” Isabel is still munching on the cookies Hange had given her. “You know, I’ve been hearing them talk a lot about taking back the world and saving humanity. I think it’s really admirable that these guys think it’s worth dying for.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You found it difficult to sleep that night, even when you were huddled against Levi and Isabel on your other side. Even Levi’s eyes were still open and staring straight into the darkness. Having gone over the formation you’d be in tomorrow with Flagon you were more on edge.

“You should be sleeping.” Levi’s deep whisper breaks through your thoughts.

“So should you.” replying you mold into his side; Levi throws an arm over you to make you more comfortable and make it easier to talk without waking up the others.

“Scared?”

“A little. These aren’t like the thieves and thugs of the Underground. This is entirely different.” You cling to him, inhaling his natural scent. It always managed to soothe you on the most sleepless of nights. “These things hardly have any weaknesses. Not to mention they’re freaking humongous.”

“I think you’d be able to take out one by yourself.”

You scoff. “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious.” he brings your face upward to glare at you. Those steely eyes of his glinted with the invading light of the moon outside. “You can do anything and everything I can.”

“Sure. As long as you’re there beside me.” You place a quick kiss on the tip of his nose with a smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
*

As told, everyone stayed strictly in their formation as the loud thundering beats of horses hooves made the ground shake. You craned your neck up to the sky, sighting the first red tendrils of a flare set off to alert the others of a titan sighting. Followed by green flares in confirmation. Several times your formation was forced to change course in order to fully avoid the spotted titan.

“Hey. . .” Isabel murmurs, face tilted up skyward. “Those are pretty dark clouds.”

You follow her inquisitive gaze. They were consuming the brilliant blue skies that had dominated the day. “Rain clouds you think?”

“They don’t look like simple rain clouds.” Furlan replies. “They look worse.”

Slowly you felt droplets land on your face, steadily at first until they blurred your vision and slickened your grip on your reins. You couldn’t see anything in front of you. The small shower you had hoped for had grown into a downpour with no sign of letting up.

“I can’t see ahead!” You barely hear Furlan shout although you knew he was beside you.

Lifting your arm you try to cover your eyes. You’d become deaf and blind. Panic rose in you. If you couldn’t see anything, you wouldn’t be able to see any titans or even hear them. You couldn’t even hear what Flagon was shouting.

“(y/n)!!”

That one voice pierced through the pounding rain. A hand grabbed at your arm startling you.

Levi’s eyes were squinted, trying to keep out the rain. He pulled close beside you. Isabel and Furlan tailed closely to him, blindly trying to keep close.

“Don’t get separated!” He yells.

“Easier said than done!” You snap back as fog starts to come forth and lick your horse’s hooves. “What the-!”

You didn’t need to hear him to know that Levi was already saying ‘Fuck.’ Unsure of what was worse, the fog or the rain, it seemed the four of you were just roaming around aimlessly. You didn’t even know if you were still on the right track or even near your squad.

Isabel’s the first to voice her trepidation. “What do we do now?!” 

“We have to keep going like this. We’re shouldn’t be too far away from the others.” replied Furlan, always the one with reason first in his mind; yet you could hear that he was slightly unconvinced by his own words. “All we can do is pray that the fog clears up quickly.”

“This sucks.” She cries. “It’s almost like I can hear titans breathing all around us!”

“Stop that!” you didn’t intend to sound so harsh, but you didn’t want to hear that. Not in a situation like that. 

“If Erwin gets eaten this will be all for nothing. We won’t be able to play out our plan. If we want to take him out now we’ll have to try to make it to the center.”

“Seriously Furlan?! Are you fucking crazy? We need to concentrate on staying alive!” You yell at him. “Who cares about revenge right now! For god’s sake we have to focus on surviving!”

As if to back you up on your rational reasoning there’s a dull booming noise off in the distance that happens to break through the noisy rainfall. 

“Is it our squad?”

“It’s not that far. We might be able to join them somehow. Levi. . .” Furlan looks to your brother.

Anger makes your skin warm, contrasting against the biting cold rain. Was he seriously considering risking everything to go and kill Erwin. How large was his pride that he couldn’t let being sent to his knees go?!

_It’s not about that. Argued a voice inside you. Erwin threatened you. He had a blade put against your neck._

_I’m alive aren’t I?!_

_You fail to understand the intensity of his love. He won’t let this slide by. Erwin put you in danger. Had your face shoved into the ground in front of him. You, the most precious thing in the world to him._

“I’m going alone.”

“Levi!”

“Quiet (y/n). You told me you’d obey whatever I said. You guys go join up with Flagon.” Levi looks you square in the eyes, daring you to challenge him once more. “I’ll be the one to kill him. I won’t let him get eaten by a titan.”

“No! I’m going with you!” You cry at him.

“You promised you’d obey me.”

“But-” 

“Who’s more likely to become titan chow?” he questions then turns to Isabel. She narrows her eyes, lips pressing into a thin line. “With you guys with them you’ll raise their chances of survival.”

“Levi just wait!” Furlan growls, also trying to get Levi to reconsider his decision.

“The titans won’t wait! I can do this by myself! Just trust me!” Loud as thunder his shout rumbles in the air.

You’re shocked to hear Furlan laugh. “Fine. I’ll trust you. Just don’t die.”

“Make sure you come back big bro!” Isabel chimes in.

Being the only one not to voice your approval you remain silent.

“(y/n).”

Refusing to even look at him you continue to stare forward through the thick fog until he takes your reins from you and forces your horse to stop. You’re about to yell at him before he leans over and kisses you. Your heart betrays you and beats furiously. 

When he pulls away he simply tells you “Be a good girl.” before he sets off in a different direction.

“That bastard better make it back alive.” you mutter and get your horse moving again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What happened to Levi?” Flagon asks once your trio finds him and Sairam, another Survey Corps member.

“We got separated in the fog.”

“Levi will be back though!” your red haired companion states with conviction. “Bet on it!”

A several minutes later after you had rejoined your squad appears what you had been fearing: titans. Five of them. A hand shot out of nowhere and knocked Sairam off his horse. The others skidded as the others came through the fog. Sairam had his blades ready but was already in the titan’s hand being brought up to a large gaping mouth. Isabel cried out after him as he was devoured.

“It’s too late for him Isabe!” You call after her, worried that she would attempt to save a dead man.

“We need to scatter!” Furlan is able to yell before a titan pops up right in front of his horse making him yank harshly on the leather reins. The horse slips and brings Furlan onto the ground with it.

“Furlan!”

You’re about to go help him when two titans try to grab you at the same time. You cry out in alarm when one grabs your horse. Managing to pull free just in time you use your blades to prevent you from falling to your death and dig them into the titan’s hot flesh. The second one spots you on the first and tries to take a bite. Using the hooks on your gear you’re able to swing onto the other as it takes a bite from where you previously had been. You slide down its leg where your hook had dug in until you land on the slippery ground. Much to your annoyance your wrist began to throb, threatening to seize up if you did another stunt like that. A gigantic titan arm plops onto the ground providing more steam. There was no time to consider the pain that throbbed in your wrist.

“You giant assholes!” You scream up at them to get their attention. If you could manage to lure those two away then there’d only be three for the others to deal with. Their large eyes stare at you, mouths opening with anticipation as they lurched forward. Even the one that was missing an arm managed to stagger after you. 

_C’mon (y/n). You’re an Ackerman. You can do this._

“Over here! Come and get me!” You start to run. You lead them further into the dense fog, fearing every second that another will show up and get you while you weren’t looking. Hands constantly try and get you only for you to slide away.

You weren’t anticipating one diving onto the ground, mouth wide open and inches away from you.

  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


_Isabel_

_Furlan_

Red filtered his vision, anger filling him to the brim and delaying the grief he was bound to experience. It fueled him, but not compared to the one girl’s face that came to his mind.

_(y/n)_

Something inside of him snapped, a monster breaking the surface. Every cell vibrated furiously as he annihilated all three titans that surrounded him. Steam spat out from the corpses. After finishing them his body still craved more. 

_(y/n)_

Which one had eaten her?

Was she already dissolved in their stomach?

He didn’t want to live anymore. A void began to open up, consuming him as he stood staring blankly at the bodies on the ground. Isabel’s head lay in the mud next to Furlan’s upper body. The remains of his friends. Was there any remains of his sister? 

_(y/n). . . Don’t leave me too. . ._ The pleas of a dying little boy became that of a devastated grown man.

He’d made the wrong decision. He should’ve listened to her and concentrated on staying alive, together. 

“Hey! Are there any survivors out there?!”

Levi glanced sideways, Erwin on his horse came into view. That scarlet veil was slowly descending once again. There would be another corpse on the ground.

Horse halting, Erwin examines the area around the strangely still Levi. He pauses, taking note of the three titan bodies that were going up in steam, then goes on to ask “Are you the only one left? Those titans. . . Did you do that all by yourself?”

Leaping at Erwin from atop his horse, Levi tackles the blonde commander down to the ground in a choke hold. His other companion rushes off his own horse until Levi shoots him a deadly glower. “Stay back.”

Erwin grunts as he lifts himself up on his knees and comes face to face with the point of Levi’s blade.

“I’m going to kill you, you bastard. For what you’ve done.” Words level and low as Levi glares down at him.

Realization came to him. “So they. . . all died? Even-”

“Don’t you dare say her name!” Levi growls and slashes Erwin across the chest making him hiss. He presses the blade lightly against the skin of his throat, underneath which lay the jugular vein that would put an end to his life. “You had her in this same position. That was your mistake. You should’ve never even looked her way you vile piece of shit.”

“You can blame me all you want. But we all know it wasn’t me who killed my subordinates and your friends or your sister.”

“What-”

“It was the titans. And they’ll keep eating us until we learn a way to get rid of them once and for all. Learning more about them would put us at an advantage. Things will never change staying inside the walls. Tell me, what will happen after you kill me? Will you go back to the dark of the Underground all alone?” With his hand holding onto the edge of the blade and pushing it aside, ignoring the warm stream of blood that trickled from his palm, Erwin stares at Levi with fervent eyes ablaze with the cause of saving humanity. The very same cause that Isabel thought was worth dying for.

What would he do after killing Erwin? Levi knew he didn’t want to live anymore if (y/n) wasn’t there. Perhaps he would kill himself. (y/n) had been his reason and his life. Ever since the day she was born. He forced himself to stay alive. Everything he did, he did for her. 

Or maybe he would be killed by the other surviving members of the Survey Corps. 

“Or even worse. Would you go back to the Underground and force your sister to live in that environment once again. Deprive her of the sunlight and fresh air?”

Brows furrowing at the mention of his sister, Erwin nodded behind him. Levi felt his heart stop.

“L-Levi. . .”

  
  
*  
  
  
  


Wrist swollen and bruised along with a bleeding leg you limp over to your frozen brother. You would have laughed at how comically wide his eyes were. Dropping the handles of your worn out blades you quicken your stagger. Repeating his name in hopes that it would make you move faster.

“(y/n). . .” he breathes and copies you in dropping his weapons. “(y/n)!”

In mere seconds Levi had you in his protective arms where you allowed yourself to slump against him.

“You idiot! I thought you-” Levi shakes his head, ridding himself of the previous devastation he had been experiencing.

You smile weakly. “You’re the one who said you knew I could take down a titan by myself. Did you doubt me? I’m an Ackerman after all.”

“How stupid of me.” He places soft kisses on the curve of your ear and along your jaw. Levi had never cried in his entire life, but you were pretty sure this was the closest you’d ever see to his tears. Gray eyes glossed over and his body trembling against you, you kiss his lips gently.

You thought you would’ve died too. When that titan nearly had you in his mouth a memory quickly flashed in your mind of the time you were cornered and nearly raped. You’d blacked out and woken up to a massacre. You let that same animalistic instinct take over, but this time you were more in control. You remembered how fast you were in getting out of the way and zooming to the titan’s neck while it still had its head down. In on fast swipe you cut it’s neck in the perfect spot. Killing it instantly you went to the next one and took out it’s legs.

Ackerman blood ran heavily through your veins; you were no exception. The power that Levi and Kenny had, you possessed as well that almost god like power. At that moment you were happy to be Levi’s sister, to be his blood. It’s what saved you and brought you back to him.

“Furlan and Isabel. . .”

You squeeze your eyes shut and shake your head. “I know.” You whimper on his shoulder and try not to cry. This was something you couldn’t prevent. A sob ripped through your body. You knew Erwin was probably watching but your grief couldn’t wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You stare out the window, tears already dried on your face by the time you get back to HQ. Levi had gone with Erwin to his office. You didn’t care anymore if Levi killed him or not. Fingers fiddling with the bandage wrapped around your wrist, courtesy of Hange, you take solace in the quiet atmosphere around you. 

_Isabel’s bright eyes beaming back at you._

You thought your tears had run their course but there was more to come as your eyes burned. 

_Furlan’s passive smile as he ruffles your hair._

If you had just stayed there with them you could’ve saved them. What good was your strength if you couldn’t save the people you cared about?

“Damnit. . .” you whisper as tears crawled down your cheeks once again. Hiding your face with your arm you choke back an ugly sob. You couldn’t stop images of them from flashing in your mind. 

Slowly Levi’s arm encircles your shoulders and gently pulls you to his chest. Kissing your temple you gaze at him with watery (e/c) eyes. His own wore heavy shadows underneath them, red rimmed around the whites. 

“I-If I had stayed. . .” You begin before Levi cuts you off.

“Stop. Don’t even think about it.”

“But-”

“It was my fault too.” Levi painfully closes his eyes and leans his head against yours. “If I had just listened to you and Furlan. . . If I had stayed. . . They’d still be alive.”

“We both fucked up in that department.” you miserably murmur. After a short few seconds of silence you ask “What now?”

Shifting from behind you he turns you around to face him. “We’re staying with the Survey Corps.”

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Oh?”

“We can’t really return to the Underground after all this. Going back to the dark after spending so long in the sun would just be too cruel. Plus. . . Isabel thought this cause worthy of dying for.” whispering he looks away. Your heart throbbed painfully at the mention of her name. 

He shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s worth finding out. Sure we’re fighting titans but at least you’ll be fed regularly and won’t have to fight for food.”

“Can’t say I’ll get used to seeing titans.”

“You won’t.” Slate irises shoot back at you. “You’ll be staying at HQ when we go on expeditions.”

“Levi!” you exclaim.

“(y/n), your wrist will always be a problem. Yeah you’re strong but the more you use your wrist when it hurts the worse it’ll become. I told Erwin unless we absolutely need people that we won’t use you. Only in the most dire situation are you to go out there with us.”

“What am I supposed to do while everyone else is gone? Fucking clean house?!” Shoving him away you storm about the room. “Did I not show out there that I was fully capable of taking care of myself?!”

“You’re not listening to me.” Levi snatches your arm to keep you still. “That wrist of yours will give out if you keep putting intense strain on it. One day you’ll injure it so much where you won’t even be able to use it anymore for fighting. You can’t kill a titan with only one blade.”

“I’ll find a way!”

“I will not have you die!!” He suddenly yells making you tremble slightly from the suddenness. “I thought I lost you! Do you know how terrifying that was?! Do you?! My pride got in the way and because of that both Isabel and Furlan are dead. If you let your pride blind you you’ll lose your life. That will be the end of me (y/n). I won’t have that happen again.”

By the end of his rant Levi is left panting, his chest heaving. 

You open your mouth, unsure of what to say after all that. What was there to say? The terror mirrored in his eyes was enough to make you concede defeat.

_You fail to understand the intensity of his love._

“I’m sorry.” Holding your arms out to him he collapses against you, burying his head in your chest. “I’m sorry. I understand now.”

It was back to just the two of you now yet the circumstances had changed. You were out of the dark and bathed in the warmth of the sun. Allowing Levi to go beyond the walls and slay titans was the price you’d have to pay to stay above together. 

Among these people, Levi was a god among men; humanity’s strongest. The only hope they had in ever dreaming of exterminating the titans and living outside the walls. He’d come back to you, no matter what obstacle lay in his way he'd always return to you. He'd go through hell and back just to see your face again.

Your fingers curl in his short black hair. You'd do anything to stay with him as well. He was your flesh. He was your blood. 

_Just the two of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings. . . Just one last thing! Thank you so much to those of you who followed/ bookmarked the story and left comments! I really appreciate it considering how reluctant I was to post it on here in the beginning. It made me even more excited to write new chapters when I saw how well received it was. ^^ Again, thank you~


End file.
